Polizon
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Despues de un incidente, los rebeldes se ven obligados a ir a Tierra despues de que los Jedi abordo sientan una precencia familiar al tercer planeta alejado del sol, pero se ven decepcionados al no encontrar a la presencia...o eso pensaban.
1. Viaje Hacia Un Nuevo Lugar

_**Polizon**_ **.**

 _ **Capitulo 1 – Viaje Hacia Un Nuevo Lugar**_

La nave _Fantasma_ se encontraba diambulando por el espacio cerca del planeta congelado de Erlugde cuando de repente, una alerta roja desperto a la tripulacion.

Todos acelerados y adormilados, se diriguieron a la cabina del copiloto para enterarse que sucedia.

"Que esta pasando?" pregunto Zeb con un bostezo a Hera.

"El Imperio," contesto Hera.

"Que sucede esta vez?" pregunto Kanan.

"Un destructor estelar, necesitamos salir de aqui de inmediato," contesto la Twi'lek "Sabine, ve a la torreta, Kanan, arma de la nariz, Ezra, arma de abajo."

"Listo!" dijeron los 3 humanos al unisono.

"Solo necesito una entrada para dar el salto al hyperespacio, Zeb, contacta a el Comandante Sato, ahorraremos tiempo mientras ellos escapan," ordeno la piloto.

"De acuerdo," obedecio el Lasat mientras llamaba al comandante.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Rex, el cual se habia quedado en el Fantasma.

"Finalmente decides aparecerte," dijo Kanan de mal humor.

"Kanan!" lo reprendio Hera.

El Jedi la ignoro y comenzo a disparar a los cazas estelares.

" _Capitana Syndulla, preparandonos para partir,_ " informo el Comandante Sato.

"De acuerdo, nos comunicaremos para saber su pocision, suerte," dijo Hera.

" _Igualmente,_ " dijo el comandante mientras las demas naves partian, dejando a el _Fantasma_ solo.

"Vamos chicos, debemos salir de aqui!" pidio la Twi'lek, tratando de evitar los disparos de los demas cazas y destructores estelares.

Hera para evitar los disparos, dio 6 piruetas, haciendo que los demas perdieran el equilibrio… Zeb trato de sujetarse de algo, pero sin querer, presiono unos botones al azar.

"ZEB!" grito Hera.

De pronto, la nave salto al hyperespacio sin ninguna idea de a donde se dirigia.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Me rendi!**

 **Supuestamente iba a publicar esta historia cuando terminara "Sobreviviendo"...pero me he rendido! A la miercoles todo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de 'Polizon' y ya saben como son los prefacios...bastante cortos.**

 **Por cierto, si tienen alguna theoria acerca de la historia, no duden en decirmela pero por PM ya que me gustaria hacer esto "Al estilo** _ **Gravity Falls"**_ **para que los demas trabajen por su cuenta…no se vale decir eh!**

 **Alerta de spoiler. Continua si ya viste el final de temporada...y si no, o bueno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia ocurre despues de que la serie acaba, pero con Kanan con ojos, Ahsoka, la Septima Hermana, El Quinto Hermano y el otro Inquisidor vivos. (Si, si. No lo puedo superar...)**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	2. Pequeña E Indefensa Niña

_**Capitulo dos – Pequeña E Indefensa Niña**_

 **Mientras tanto…**

Muy lejos de el chaos y la guerra, en otra galaxia se encontraba el planeta Tierra ( **No hace falta describirlo…a menos que seas un alien)**

En un Pais muy lejano, se encontraba un pueblo pequeño. Habia edificios, casas normales, obiamente el centro, y un bosque muy alejado. En el bosque denso, algo alejado del pueblo y el claro del bosque, se encontraba una pequeña casa de madera en un arbol.

La casa era muy vieja, se encontraba muy arriba de el arbol viejo y grande y estaba muy dañada: Tenia solamente una ventana muy pequeña, con cortinas color lila y desgarradas, una puerta de madera vieja, habia telarañas por todas partes…era un completo desastre. No habia forma de subir…o almenos era la impression que la casa queria dar.

Dentro de esta se encontraba un colchon algo pequeña, bastante polvo, un espejo colgado a la pared, y basicamente eso era todo. Encima de esa cama, dormia una niña pequeña.

A juzgar por la estatura de la infante, parecia tener unos ocho o nueve años. Su piel era un tanto morena, tenia una nariz pequeña y ojos verde esmeralda. Tenia cabello castaño con toques rojizos y rubios que recogia en una coleta alta, dejando fleco caer por su ojo derecho. Usaba unos jeans azules algo sucios, una camiseta azul de manga corta y una blanca de manga larga debajo de esta, y tenia un medallon en forma de luna colgado en su cuello, ademas de una gorra negra en su cabeza. De pronto, un ruido sono desde el exterior, provocando que la niñita despertara.

* * *

 **PDV Desconocido**

* * *

El crujir de las hojas me despertaron de repente. Abri mis ojos debilmente y rapidamente me levante. Me calze los tennis rapidamente y con cuidado, me asome por la ventana para mirar al exterior.

No se veia ninguna persona a la vista, pero no me relaje por completo…hasta que vi una ardilla comiendo una bellota. Baje la guardia y vi al cielo.

La luna brillaba debilmente, haciendole honor a mi nombre, y estaba apunto de irse, solo para ser remplazada por el sol brillante y ardiente.

Rapidamente meti mi cabeza y vi mi pequeño hogar con un poco de nostalgia, pero no podia distraerme. Pronto amaneceria, y tendria que comenzar mi dia otra vez.

Si no iba a explorar en el bosque para buscar comida o objetos, buscaba en un pueblo muy alejado de mi hogar. Mi estomago retumbo, recordandome que el dia anterior apenas habia comido algo. Revise mi mochila para tomar algo de que comer, y no me sorprendi al ver que no tenia nada. Tendria que ir al pueblo.

Tome mi mochila vieja (roja, con las correas negras) y comenze a meter todas y pocas cosas que tenia: Una resortera, una bolsa de tela que decia con letras rojas _Polvo Pica-Pica_ , gas pimienta, un botiquin (vendas, un poco de algodon y alcohol) un cuaderno donde anotaba todas mis canciones, un libro que consegui, un destornillador, una carta, mi flauta de bamboo y una caja dorada.

No sabia que era lo que contenia esa caja, porque me era imposible abrirla. No era una caja de rompecabeza como los cubos Rubrik, pero…esa caja me gustaba mucho, era preciosa.

Me puse la mochila y me colgue mi medallon en forma de luna que recitaba la palabra en Latin:

 _Fidei_

Lei esas frases por ultima vez y suspire antes de salir de la casa… _mi_ casa. Tome unas hojas gigantes y escondi la casa. Cuando termine de camuflajearla, salte de el arbol.

Comenze a caminar por el camino que conocia perfectamente, y que a mi entender, nadie conocia. Solia espantar a las personas que se acercaban demasiado, y ayudaba a extender los rumores de que ahi habia osos y todo tipo de animales peligrosos.

Camine hasta que llegue al lado de el pueblo. Vi como las personas que iban al trabajo ya caminaban, por lo que me mezcle en la multitud. No solia salir mucho de el bosque, pero habia veces que no podia encontrar mucha comida en el, por lo que tenia que ir a el pueblo…y robar recursos necesarios…o a simplemente buscar cosas que me podrian ser utiles.

Segui caminando y me acerque a los puestos de comida. Mi estomago retumbo al oler el olor a pan dulze y a varia comida.

De pronto, escuche un ruido en mi cabeza. Habeces sin razon alguna, escuchaba ese sonido silbante que retumbaba y me indicaba que hacer. Incluso me ayudaba…y parecia ser lo unico que queria ofrecer su ayuda.

La mayoria de la gente que me veia solo me ignoraba, o incluso me amenazaban con salir de ahi o llamarian a la policia aunque yo no hubiera hecho nada. Yo solo trataba de sobrevivir.

Siempre habia sido yo misma desde que tengo memoria. Nunca conoci a mis padres, y no recuerdo mucho de mis primeros años de vida…solo recuerdo oscuridad. Oscuridad y de repente una luz brillante. Y eso era todo.

Me gustaria recordar algo mas que una simple luz, me gustaria recordar la voz de mi madre y/o mi padre, como se veian…pero era todo lo que recordaba…me habia forzado a mi misma para _crecer_ y madurar antes de tiempo para poder sobrevivir en el mundo aunque solo tubiera nueve.

Aprete el dije que tenia colgando en el cuello. Era una costumbre para darme a mi misma valor.

Segui con mi camino y el objetivo que el silbido me habia dado. El señor que estaba vendiendo el pan se habia distraido con una cliente…esa era mi oportunidad.

Me escondi detras del vagon de comida y rapidamente alze mi cabeza para ver que estaba pasando.

El hombre discutia con la mujer sobre el precio de una barra de pan, por lo que decidi que era mi oportunidad. Acerque mi mano…solo tenia que tomarlo…faltaban unos centimetros…el vendedor volteo y rapidamente aleje mis manos. Espere a que el se volteara y entonces tome el pan lo mas rapido posible y comenze a alejarme lo mas sigilosa que pude…pero todo salio mal.

Alguien me habia tomado del codo.

Trate de librarme pero la mano de un hombre me sostenia fuertemente.

"No sabes lo que le sucede…" pregunto "…a los ladrones?"

"Creo haberlo escuchado, pero cual es la consecuencia esta vez?" me burle, no dejando que el hombre con aliento a pescado me intimidara.

"Pierden un dedo!" exclamo el hombre.

"Tipico. Mire, aunque me encantaria la idea de perder un dedo…yo creo que paso," replique tratando de librarme.

"Oh no, eso no!" nego el hombre.

"Porque?" pregunte. Regla numero dos, irrita a tu oponente.

"Porque estas robando mi mercancia!" exclamo el vendedor, rojo como un tomate.

"Robando es una palabra muy fuerte," explique "Yo preferiria : Tomar cosas sin permiso y devolverlas despues de _mucho_ tiempo."

"Basta de hablar!" exclamo mientras me arrastraba hacia donde resplandecia un cuchillo en la mesa de su negocio.

Como nadie se veia capaz de tratar de hacer algo al respecto, tome rapidamente el gas pimienta y se lo esparci en los ojos.

El vendedor comenzo a tallarse los ojos, soltandome. Cai de pie y comenze a correr en direccion hacia la calle.

"Detengan a esa niña!" ordeno el vendedor.

Las personas que estaban cerca trataron de detenerme, pero yo era mas rapida. Me mezcle en la multitud, y aun sentia la furia del hombre. El silbido me indico que me agachara y lo obedeci justo a tiempo para que alguien tratara de darme un puñetazo.

El silbido me indico que fuera a la derecha y que cruzara la calle rapidamente. Me detube para que los carros se detubieran a la luz roja, y entonces vi que no era la unica corriendo.

Unos adolescentes de cabello rubio y ojos marrones me estaban persiguiendo, y no me daria bastante tiempo.

Cruze la calle a toda velocidad, ignorando a un automovil amarillo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Milagrosamente, cruze a velocidad de el rayo y vi como el conductor me lanzaba una palabrota mientras giraba a la izquierda.

Aproveche mi oportunidad y segui corriendo por la banqueta

El silbido me ordeno subir a un tejado rapidamente, y tratar de hacerlo lo mas sigilosamente posible, asi que, esperando que las escaleras impregnadas a la pared fueran demasiado fuertes, comenze a subir la escalera.

Tenia que salir de ahi antes de que la policia apareciera, o peor: El orfanato.

Finalmente llegue al techo. Los dos adolescentes me perseguian aun, pero seguian en las escaleras, y se acercaban a un ritmo alarmante.

Entonces, el silbido me ordeno que hiciera una locura: Que corriera como si no hubiera un mañana hacia la derecha y saltara hacia el otro edificio.

Analize la situacion: Los adolescentes me estaban alcanzando, la policia podria llegar pronto, y si obedecia al silbido, seria una locura. No habia manera de que yo pudiera saltar tan lejos.

Pero que otra opcion tenia? Entregarme? Jamas. Me conocia a mi misma, y sabia que era demasiado necia como para rendirme en una cosa de estas.

Tendria que _correr._

No me habia dado cuenta de que a los adolescentes les faltaban solo unos escalones del tejado.

Asi que, desobedeciendo a mi cerebro y mi sentido comun (si es que tenia sentido comun), corri a toda velocidad hacia la izquierda, donde el proximo edificio se encontraba. Los adolescentes estaban en el tejado, y comenzaron a perseguirme… solo faltaban unos centimetros para que llegara al borde…

Y salte.

Senti como me quedaba suspendida en el aire, y como mis manos se sujetaban firmemente del borde del edificio. Vi como los adolescentes me miraban con la boca abierta, incapazes de creer que hubiera logrado saltar.

Subi rapidamente al otro edificio, quedando en la azotea y admire lo que habia logrado saltar. Eran por lo menos 3 metros!

"Bueno, adios!" dije a los adolescentes, quitandome mi gorra y saludandolos con ella con un gesto burlon mientras continuaba corriendo para desaparecer.

Me baje del techo cuando me aleje lo suficiente del centro y comenze a vagar por las calles cuando finalmente perdi de vista a los adolescentes.

Camine por la banqueta, buscando cosas que pudieran ser utiles, cualquier cosa que me ayudara. Y asi fue como continue todo el dia.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo de nuevo, por lo que corri de vuelta a el bosque. Nadie en el pueblo sabia de mi escondite, y era el unico lugar en el que me sentia a salvo.

Me adentre en el bosque y no me detube hasta que llegue a mi escondite. Tome vuelo y corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia el tronco. Justo cuando iba a chocar, salte, creando impulso con el tronco y sosteniendome de la rama. No sabia como lo hacia, pero ignoraba la razon.

Subi las ramas y segui escalandolas hasta que alcanze la rama final que daba a mi casa.

Ya no quedaba mucha luz solar, por lo que quede en la ventana, sentada en la rama y admirando el atardecer.

Como deseaba y anhelaba tener compañia.

Cada vez que veia a un niño o niña diciendole algo indebido a sus padres me daban ganas de ir y darles una bofetada en ese mismo momento. Ellos se quejaban de que sus padres no les compraban nada, y yo me quejaba de no tener padres. Me hubiera gustado salir de este pais, pero…siempre mantube la esperanza de que mis padres volverian y me llevarian con ellos a su casa.

Aprete mi medallon. Era una de las cuatro cosas que tenia de mis padres (la primera era la misteriosa caja dorada, la Segunda la nota que me explicaba que sucedia y la tercera era mi flauta). Ese medallon era lo que me esperanzaba…pero si mis padres me habian querido, porque me habian abandonado?

Esa ultima pregunta era la misma que no me dejaba dormir en las noches. Porque me dejaron sola?

Siempre me respondia a mi misma que ellos volverian…pero han pasado demasiados años…y porque alguien se interesaria en una niña como yo?

El sol comenzo a decender, por lo que pronto seria mi 'hora de dormir'. Entre a mi casa, cerre la puerta con seguro, puse las cortinas de la ventana, me quite los tennis viejos y me acoste en la cama para aguantar el siguiente dia.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Que les parecio?**

 **El nombre de la niña (como muchos habran notado) es Luna, e incluso el nombre tiene una razon (PD: En varios mensajes, Reviews, o notas de autor e incluido el dialogo con ella, por si se les hacia familiar)… los dejo en suspenso!**

 **Catmarionet – No, la historia no a terminado o a sido cancelada. La terminare…solamente que las ganas de publicar esta historia (que llevo mas de un año planeandola) me ganaron…**

 **Maite – Intentare. Publique este capitulo antes de tiempo porque me parecio que el anterior fue super corto.**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Gracias. Espero que si :3**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	3. Problemas

_**Capitulo tres – Problemas.**_

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

Habian pasado horas, y horas, y mas horas y aun asi, la nave Fantasma no habia salido del hyperespacio.

Todos estaban confundidos y muy preocupados, ya que nisiquiera Hera sabia que hacer. Nunca se habia presentado un caso como esos, y practicamente no te enseñaban que hacer si no salias del hyperespacio. Se suponia que el hyperespacio era rapido, pero parecia como si se hubieran _estancado_ en el.

" _Bien hecho Zeb,"_ se quejo el droide.

"Chopper, no empiezes, esto ya es demasiado malo," reprendio Hera.

"A donde nos diriguimos?" pregunto Rex.

"No tengo ni idea…pero esperemos que no sea un sistema con presencia Imperial," deseo la Twi'lek.

"Acaso existe alguno sin presencia Imperial?" pregunto Ezra.

"Sabes a que me refiero," continuo Hera "Y te sorprenderias al ver cuantos sistemas no son controlados por el Imperio."

Pasaron las horas, hasta que finalmente, las luces azul brillante del hyperespacio desaparecieron, dejando a la tripulacion asombrada con lo que vieron:

En lugar de haber un planeta, habia _ocho_ planetas diferentes. La nave volo cerca de ellos y la tripulacion se quedo atonita.

"Que es este lugar?" pregunto Ezra asombrado por la cantidad de planetas.

"No se…" respondio Sabine, la cual tenia la mirada posada en todas las estrellas.

De repente, tanto Ezra como Kanan sintieron algo muy peculiar y extraño…bastante peculiar.

"Tu tambien lo sientes?" pregunto Kanan refiriendose a su padawan.

"Si…no creeras que…?" pregunto Ezra.

"Que sucede?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Siento…siento otra presencia," explico Kanan.

"Seria mejor investigar," asumio Rex.

"La primera buena idea que has tenido," murmuro el Jedi.

Hera le dio un codazo para nada amistoso, el cual provoco que el lider entendiera que era hora de callarse.

"Preparense todos, no sabemos que clase de planeta es este," ordeno Hera.

Despues de unos minutos, todos ya estaban listos para ir a uno de los planetas.

"En que planeta se encuentra?" pregunto Hera.

Kanan tardo un momento en contestar. Abrio sus ojos y señalo a el tercero a la posicion del sol.

"En ese," indico el Jedi.

"Sabine, revisa si tiene atmosfera," ordeno la Twi'lek.

"Ya me he adelantado. Si tiene," informo la artista.

Entraron a la atmosfera del planeta y siguieron asi. Volaron por entre las nubes de algodon, algo oscuras y densas. La luna brillaba debilmente, y habia nubes alrededor, por lo que el _Fantasma_ tuvo que encender sus luces para ver, y tanto Sabine como Ezra dejaron exclamar un jadeo de asombro al ver un claro al lado de un bosque.

"Por ahi," indico el lider.

Hera (como siempre) logro estacionar la nave a la perfeccion. Ambos adolesentes corrieron a la plataforma, y Kanan y Hera rieron por debajo.

Ezra y Sabine abrieron la plataforma y admiraron el paisaje.

"Ezra… _todos_ tengan cuidado, no sabemos si la persona sensible a la Fuerza sea de-" ordeno Kanan.

"De los nuestros, si ya a quedado claro," completo Rex.

"Bueno, usa tus instintos, _joven padawan,_ " se burlo Sabine de Ezra.

"Ja, ja," se rio el niño sarcasticamente.

"Andando," ordeno Kanan mientras entraba a el bosque, siguiendo la misteriosa señal, siendo seguido por los demas rebeldes.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Luna**

* * *

Unas luces brillantes que pasaron rapidamente me despertaron. Bosteze, me talle los ojos y segui viendo las luces brillantes pasando atravez de los demas arboles. El viento estaba levantando hojas del suelo.

Deje de escuchar el sonido de aire creandose, por lo que me preocupe. Decidi calsarme los tennis, ponerme la gorra negra e ir a investigar. Tome mi mochila con su contenido, revise que tuviera mi medallon, y al comprobarlo sali de mi casa.

Baje de el arbol, y escuche a el silbido indicandome por donde ir. Me estaba guiando al claro del bosque, y no tenia idea de porque, pero debia de confiar en el.

De pronto, vi lo que habia generado la luz. Era algo imposible, raro…y asombroso: Era…una nave.

Me acerque lentamente a la nave y comprobe que no habia personas o camaras alrededor ya que al principio crei que estaban grabando una pelicula…pero no habia nadie. El lugar estaba desierto.

Di un golpeteo a la nave para comprobar si era de carton. Se sentia muy duro para ser carton y se veia _real._

El silbido me llevo hacia una rendija y adivine lo que queria.

 _Nope, no voy a entrar. Para nada._

El silbido resono algo molesto, como ordenandome que le hiciera caso pero yo lo ignore…de pronto, senti algo golpeteando mi cabeza, asi que voltee hacia arriba y vi como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

 _Si me apresuro tal vez llegue a tiempo a mi refugio._

En cuanto iba a entrar al bosque, un rayo cayo a unos centimetros de distancia de mi posicion, haciendome retroceder.

"Oiva!" exclame.

Los truenos resonaron, y yo odiaba los truenos. Incluso si llegaba a mi casa, ya estaria empapada y enfermarme no era una opcion.

El silbido resono con impaciencia.

 _Bien tu ganas!_

Saque el destornillador de mi mochila y forze los seguros de la rendija. Los tornillos eran un tanto extraños y diferentes, pero logre abrir la rendija, asi que entre.

La volvi a cerrar y puse los tornillos de vuelta.

Me quede en la ventilacion acostada, y pronto, el golpeteo de la lluvia mas el viento y los sonidos del exterior se mezclaron y crearon una melodia, como una cancion de cuna…y cai dormida.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

"Ya llegamos?" pregunto Zeb impacientemente.

"No, aun no," respondio Kanan algo molesto.

"Sigue muy lejos?" pregunto Sabine.

"Eso creo," respondio Ezra "Sinceramente, no soy bueno siguiendo las señales en la Fuerza."

"Me asegurare de que practiques en eso," le informo Kanan.

La tripulacion siguio buscando la presencia que los Jedi sentian, pero de pronto…

 _CRACK!_

Un rayo alcanzo un arbol, y este cayo antes de que Ezra cruzara.

"Ezra!" exclamo Sabine.

Ezra miro impactado al arbol que _casi_ lo habia aplastado en el suelo.

"Volvamos al _Fantasma,"_ indico Hera.

La lluvia siguio cayendo y todos se cubrian la cabeza para evitar las gotas. Entraron al Fantasma y se sacudieron.

"Menos mal que no tenias el casco," comento Ezra a Sabine, la cual meneaba la cabeza para quitar las gotas de su cabello.

"Y la presencia?" pregunto Hera.

"Ya no la siento," respondio Kanan.

"Entonces todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo?!" pregunto Rex.

"Un poco de lluvia no te afectara," respondio el Jedi.

"Esto fue inutil!" exclamo el clon.

"No es verdad," contradijo Ezra "Almenos sabemos que hay otros sensibles a la Fuerza."

"Si pero aun asi, fue inutil," reclamo Rex.

Todos en ese momento se separaron. Ezra camino con Kanan y este le pregunto.

"Enserio crees que haya otros sensible a la Fuerza?" pregunto Ezra en susurros.

"No lo se…pero yo crei que tu habias sentido algo que yo no," explico el Jedi.

"Solo lo dije para que Rex y tu no empezaran una batalla dentro de la nave…y es posible que yo haya sentido algo que tu no?" pregunto Ezra.

"Por supuesto. Recuerdas lo de el Sith Lord?" pregunto Kanan.

"Intento borrarlo de mi memoria, pero si, que con eso?" respondio el padawan.

"Que tu identificaste el _frio_ antes que yo lo notara. Al igual con los purrgil, escuchaste un sonido muy peculiar que yo no pude identificar," explico Kanan.

"Oh…de acuerdo," dijo Ezra.

Ambos Jedi sintieron como la nave comenzaba a despegar.

"Supongo que nos rendimos en buscar la presencia," supuso Ezra.

"Supongo," comento Kanan.

"Bueno…ya me voy, quiero jugar un rato con Zeb y ver si puedo ganar unas apuestas," comento el padawan.

Kanan meneo su cabeza con desaprobacion, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Que?" pregunto Ezra.

" _Apuestas._ Ya hemos hablado del tema, ya que habeces haces trampa y Zeb se queja, te persigue, Chopper se une a la corrida, y Sabine trata de grabar todo hasta que alguien cae por el balcon o Hera los castigue," explico el Jedi.

"Bien, _no apuestas,_ " prometio Ezra pero cruzo los dedos por detras de su espalda.

 _ **Unos minutos despues...**_

* * *

 **PDV de Luna**

* * *

El subito meneo del suelo me desperto. Poco a poco, abri mis ojos y vi que afuera seguia muy oscuro, pero por dentro, las luces estaban encendidas.

Me frote los ojos y de pronto…escuche voces. Voces? En que problema me habia metido?

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **…**

 **Como adoro dejar los capitulos en suspenso *suspira***

 **Estoy de regreso! Bendito Fanfiction, te extrañe!**

 **Lamento haberme tardado muchisimo. Pronto actualizare todas mis historias, y por mi retraso, subire un capitulo extra…**

 **CHICA . SW– XD No creo que lo vaya a superar en mi vida.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	4. Polizon Abordo!

_**Capitulo cuatro – Polizon Abordo!**_

* * *

 **PDV de Luna**

* * *

Comenze a gatear por donde venian las voces, solo por curiosidad. Algo me dijo que mejor sacaba algo para defenderme, por lo que tome el gas pimienta y lo tuve preparado en mi mano.

Segui gateando hasta que senti como la ventila se caia, haciendo algo de ruido al recibir el impacto del suelo.

Me levante del suelo y de pronto, senti como si alguien arrancara la nave. Fue tan rapido que perdi el equilibrio y volvi a caer, chocando con la pared.

"Auch!" me queje por debajo mientras sobaba mi cabeza.

Parecia como si la nave estubiera _volando_ _._

Pero era imposible. Las naves espaciales no existian…solo eran falsas…

Mire la habitacion que estaba. Olia bastante mal, habia un poco de basura y comics en el suelo. Habia una litera, arriba era naranja y abajo era morada. Las paredes eran un tanto…apagadas, salvo por una de ellas. Habia un graffiti sobre un niño cayendo de la litera aplastando…una cosa. Realmente no entendi el graffiti, pero quien era yo para juzgar el arte?

Senti algo muy raro. Aunque mi cuerpo estubiera cansado, mi mente no queria dormir. Tenia que salir de ahi, pero el silbido me indico que me quedara. Y no sabia que hacer.

De pronto, un sonido resono en la habitacion, y en cuanto me voltee me encontre cara a cara con un adolescente. El adolescente tenia cabello azul oscuro, un traje naranja muy extraño, era algo alto, usaba botas, un tipo de brazalete marron muy raro, tenia una nariz algo grande, y sus ojos eran como dos safiros, mirandome con confusion.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra (hace unos minutos)**

* * *

En cuanto Zeb perdio contra mi por segunda vez consecutiva, Hera nos ordeno que nos diriguieramos a dormir.

La obedeci ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir caminando. Mis parpados luchaban por quedarse abiertos en cuanto caminaba a mi habitacion.

"Ezra," llamo mi maestro.

"Mmm?" pregunte.

"Sabes donde esta mi holocron? No logro encontrarlo," pregunto mi maestro.

"Lo tengo yo…voy por el," ofreci.

Antes de entrar a mi habitacion, escuche un ruido de metal, por lo que me detube en la puerta antes de abrirla. Pude sentir como el _Fantasma_ entraba al hyperespacio, y fue entonces cuando escuche un 'auch'.

Tarde un segundo en realizar que quiza era Zeb, pero no podia ser ya que la voz que escuche era aguda y ademas, Zeb estaba en la cabina del copiloto.

Abri la puerta…y fue entonces cuando realize que no estaba solo.

Una niña pequeña se volteo rapidamente al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detras de mi.

La niña tenia cabello largo y castaño que recogia en una coleta, pero dejaba un fleco caer casi cubriendo su ojo derecho, tenia una gorra negra y de su espalda colgaba una mochila roja con correas negras. Usaba una camiseta azul de manga corta y una blanca de manga larga debajo de esta, unos _jeans_ gastados _,_ unos zapatos negros con blanco, era de piel algo morena, tenia una nariz pequeña, pero lo que me parecio mas extraño fueron sus ojos, unos ojos verdes, grandes y penetrantes que reflejaron terror al verme.

"Emm…oook…" dije, incapaz de articular una palabra.

Ella siguio mirandome aterrorizada, y parecia al igual que yo incapaz de articular alguna palabra. Retrocedio un poco, lentamente, como si pensara que fuera un Fyrnock al asecho o algo asi.

Puse mis manos delante de mi y dije:

"Calma, no voy a hacerte daño," prometi mientras le enviaba ondas calmantes con la Fuerza.

Ella parecio mas asustada. Tal vez estaba enviando las ondas incorrectas…pero parecia como si estubiera apunto de desmayarse.

Su piel morena rapidamente cambio para ser palida como un esqueleto.

"Calma…" dije.

De pronto, la puerta se abrio, revelando a Rex en el umbral.

* * *

 **PDV de Luna**

* * *

Comenze a temblar un poco al ver al extraño. Porque no me habia ido en cuanto mi mente me lo ordeno? Porque tuve que escuchar a ese estupido silbido?

El adolescente se quedo incomodo y de pronto comenze a sentir algo extraño, como tratando de calmarme…pero no _podia_ calmarme.

"Calma…" murmuro el adolesente.

Mis musculos dejaron de tensarse y me senti…tranquila…

De pronto, toda la calma se evaporo cuando escuche pasos que provenian de el exterior…me puse palida, sentia como mis rodillas temblaban…y entonces la puerta se abrio, y vi a un hombre viejo en la puerta.

No tenia cabello, pero si una barba blanca con patillas, tenia armadura blanca, y unos ojos cafes.

Comenze a entrar en panico. Me senti como un tigre. Sentia que cualquier movimiento brusco o cualquier sonido alto me causarian perder el poco control de mi misma, ya que basicamente no te enseñaban en los libros _que hacer cuando entrabas a una nave por imbecil y encontrabas a sus proprietarios._

Pero por ahora, parecian que no querian atacarme…por ahora.

"Calma…" repitio el chico de ojos azul electrico.

El adolescente no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y yo no dejaba de verlo a el a los ojos. Decian que para ver las intenciones de alguien, los ojos los delataban. Podia ver en sus ojos que no tenia miedo, que trataba de calmar la situacion…entonces mi mirada se poso en el anciano…y todo callo.

El anciano representaba frustracion y confusion, y no me daba ninguna sensacion de calma. Detecte movimiento, y mis ojos se posaron en su mano. Vi como el anciano movia su mano a su cinturon, donde tenia una pistola…y entonces, el poco control que tenia en mi misma se evaporo. El anciano puso su dedo en el gatillo, me apunto y cruze mis brazos en frente de mi para cubrirme.

"Rex no!" exclamo el adolescente mientras desviaba la pistola, causando que el disparo le diera al techo.

El hombre de armadura me _disparo_ , pero las balas eran muy raras, eran azules. Tome el gas pimienta y lo esparci en sus ojos.

Solo le di al anciano, ya que el adolescente _habia_ tratado de protegerme. Salte y lo empuje debilmente, me escabulli para que no me atrapara por el brazo y corri por un pasillo.

Corri como si no hubiera un mañana…aunque nadie me estaba persiguiendo. Se diriguian a otro lugar, pero a mi no me importaba. Yo solo queria salir de ahi lo mas pronto posible.

La adrenalina corria por mi sangre conforme ganaba velocidad. Pude escuchar la voz del adolescente resonando en todos los lugares.

" _Atencion a los demas Espectros, hay un polison abordo,"_ informo.

 _Espectros_?!

Segui corriendo sin detenerme, hasta que el silbido me indico que me detubiera…pero despues de lo de ahi, no estaba muy segura si confiar en el silbido.

Llegue a lo que era una especie de plataforma, y unas cajas en esta. Era mi unica oportunidad.

Salte por las escaleras y rapidamente me escondi detras de las cajas. Escuche pasos acercandose…solo esperaba que no pudieran verme.

"Espectro 6, estas bien?" pregunto una voz grabe.

"Si…pero…yo…no soy…el que salio herido," respondio la voz del adolescente, obiamente tratando de no reir.

"No es gracioso," regaño una voz grabe.

"Donde esta?" pregunto una voz femenina.

"No se…" respondio el adolescente.

"Separense…y tengan cuidado con los ojos," ordeno la voz grabe.

Espere unos segundos, y entonces levante la vista y mire por el rabillo del ojo. La zona estaba despejada…

Entonces, senti como el suelo que pisaba dejaba de sentirse. Alguien me estaba levantando por la camisa de la parte del cuello y levantandome del suelo como si fuera un jugete.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Bueno, nisiquiera pasan unos segundos y ya la capturan...exito.**

 **Cerezo - Gracias por tu apoyo ;)**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	5. Cosas Nuevas

**_Capitulo Cinco – Cosas nuevas_**

* * *

Lo primero que Luna vio fue a un…un _ser_ bastante extraño: Tenia ojos verde con una pupila pequeña y sin esclerotica, tenia pelaje color lila, orejas puntiagudas como las de un gato, dos orificios nasales, una clase de barba, era fuerte, alto y usaba un traje…bastante raro.

El monstruo la solto, y ella callo sentada, incapaz de moverse. Su corazon latia a mil por hora, su respiracion incrementando, y sus ojos mirando con horror a la criatura.

"Quien eres?! Que haces aqui?!" pregunto el monstruo con enojo, acercandose a la niña amenazadoramente.

Luna retrocedio sentada, el miedo paralizando, como si su cerebro se desconectara un momento y solo se fijara en los ojos del extraño.

"Que? Te comio la lengua el Loth-cat?!" inquirio el extraño.

La pequeña retrocedio hasta chocar con la pared, casi estampandose en ella y apretando el medallon, y entonces…

Luces fuera. Luces de vuelta. Fuera. De vuelta.

"Zeb, que haces?!" pregunto una voz masculina.

"No estoy haciendo nada! Vengan aqui!" ordeno el monstruo.

Y las luces volvieron, pero se apagaron para Luna.

* * *

"Esta despierta?" una voz femenina pregunto.

"Puede oirnos?" pregunto una voz masculina.

"Ni idea," respondio otra.

"Como diablos-" golpe, "-te atreviste-" golpe, "-a intentar dispararle?!"

"Yo…intentaba…emm…" se disculpo una voz grabe, "En mi defensa, estaba en aturdir."

"Aggh!" gruño la voz femenina.

"Shh!" otra voz ordeno. "Ya esta despierta."

Luna abrio sus ojos debilmente, luces centellando. Queria volver a cerrar los ojos, pero el silbido en su cabeza le ordeno que no lo hiciera. Llena de curiosidad, la niña abrio sus ojos y se sento al notar que estaba acostada.

Y al momento en el que abrio los ojos, se arrepintio completamente de su decision.

Alrededor de aquella habitacion blanca, se encontraba el grupo mas extraño que ella pudo imaginar alguna vez:

No eran espectros como ella esperaba. Eran todos y cada uno de ellos muy diferentes.

El primero era un hombre alto con cabello café que recogia en una coleta de caballo baja, tenia ojos azul claro, piel morena y una nariz algo grande. Usaba un sueter verde, armadura en el brazo derecho, y usaba pantalones grises y botas marrones.

El segundo era el mismo adolescente que habia estado tratando de calmar a la niña. A su lado, se encontraba una chica que parecia tener su misma edad, tenia armadura de todos los colores, guantes y botas llenos de pintura, cabello azul con puntas azul neon, ojos color almendra, pantalones cafes y una tipo camiseta gris bajo la armadura.

La cuarta era una mujer de piel verde. Tenia lo que parecian ser coletas a los lados, gafas de piloto, traje algo extraño, casco, orejeras y botas pequeñas.

El siguiente era el mismo anciano que habia intentado atacar.

Pero lo que capto la atencion de Luna fue un pequeño robot anaranjado. Era tan extraño y de alguna forma familiar…debia de estar soñando, pero el golpe en la cabeza debio de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar. No era ningun sueño o pesadilla. Era la _realidad_ _._

"Hola," el adolescente decidio romper el silencio, aunque eso no ayudaba en nada. La situacion ya era bastante incomoda.

" _Hola…agradeceria que no me asesinaran, gracias"_ Luna penso en su mente con temor.

"Mi nombre es _Dev_. Y tu eres?" pregunto el adolescente.

"Enserio? Dev?" la chica se burlo.

"Sabine…" le advirtio el hombre con ojos azules.

"Que? Si almenos vamos a presentarnos, que sea con la verd-" la defendio el gigante.

La mujer con piel verde choco su mano con su frente.

"Alguien porfavor podria explicarme que esta pasando?" Luna pregunto, decidiendo interrumpir.

Los demas la miraron confundidos, y luego el robot hizo un ruido extraño.

" _Oiva, si funciona!"_ la niña penso.

"Claro que sabiamos, Chop," le dijo la chica verde.

"Explicanos tu. Que estabas haciendo en esta nave? Como entraste? Que buscabas? Estas con el Imperio?" pregunto el monstruo.

"Zeb…" le advirtio el anciano.

"Que?" pregunto el monstruo.

"Bueno…yo…vale, admito que entre a la nave, pero crei que era falsa!" se defendio la niña.

"Falsa?" el hombre de ojos azules rio.

"Pues si! Crei que estaban filmando una pelicula, o yo que se…yo solamente entre por la lluvia," Luna explico.

"Por donde entraste?" pregunto la adolescente de cabello azul neon.

"Habia una ventila…" la pequeña dijo.

"Como la abriste?" pregunto la chica verde.

"Con un destornillador," respondio Luna.

El droide murmuro algo de nuevo, sorprendiendo a la niña nuevamente.

"En eso tiene razon, Hera," la chica apunto, mirando a Luna sospechosamente.

"Que dijo?" Luna pregunto con curiosidad, olvidando donde estaba y que pasaba.

"Que clase de niña lleva un destornillador con ella," el adolescente de cabello oscuro dijo.

"Oh," Luna se sorprendio a si misma.

"No me agrada esto. Algo esta fuera de lo normal," el anciano dijo.

"Pues ya somos dos," murmuro Luna bajo su aliento.

"Y acaso nunca has visto una nave o cual es tu problema?" le dijo el adolescente.

"Pues no!" la niña exclamo, indignada y sorprendiendo a los demas.

"Acaso creciste en la jungla o algo asi?" le pregunto el monstruo.

"Podria decirse," Luna le dijo, mirandolo a los ojos con ira.

"Cual es tu nombre?" pregunto el adolescente.

" _Amber_ ," respondio Luna mintiendo. "Es un placer conocerte, _Dev._ Y si crees que te voy a decir la verdad cuando tu mientes, algo anda mal ahi arriba. _"_

La chica se cubrio la boca con el guante al igual que el gigante para evitar reirse del adolescente, ahora sonrojado, mientras el anciano la miraba como diciendo que insolencia!.

"Lo siento," se disculpo la niña. "Solo que ya es suficiente de que este pasando algo que nisiquiera entiendo y de que aparte me mientas."

"Pero que parte no entiendes? Entraste a una nave, lo cual es completamente normal, estas hablando con un Lasat y una Twi'lek, y ahora estas en una enfermeria. Que es lo complicado?" pregunto el monstruo.

"Que es un Twi'lek?" pregunto Luna.

"Como, no sabes que es una Twi'lek?!" pregunto el hombre.

"No!" exclamo la niña. "Y tampoco se que es un Lasat, o como es que la nave y el robot funciona…o a que se refieren con eso del Imperio."

Todos se quedaron callados, euforicos y confundidos.

"Como que no sabes que es el Imperio?!" pregunto el adolescente.

"De que planeta vienes?" le pregunto la artista.

"Pues…de la Tierra?" la niña respondio, confundida y dejando a el resto de la tripulacion mas sorprendidos.

"Pero…yo crei que…eso era nada mas un 'cuento' para que los niños se durmieran!" el adolescente exclamo.

"Obviamente no lo es, Ezra," la chica le dijo. "Estudie esa galaxia en la academia…"

"Galaxia?" pregunto el hombre.

"Aja. Al parecer viajamos de una galaxia a otra, entramos al planeta Tierra, el unico de esa galaxia con vida inteligente y atmosphera apropiada," explico la artista.

"Y el Imperio no sabe de ella?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Solia saberlo. Pero para escapar, Ketsu y yo explotamos la base de datos y todo se borro," explico la adolescente con orgullo.

"Pero…y este Imperio del que hablan…que es?" pregunto Luna.

"Porque no mejor nos dices por lo menos tu nombre?" pregunto el anciano.

"De acuerdo…mi nombre es Luna. Lamento haber mentido antes," se disculpo la niña apenada.

"Bien. El chico de cabello azul es Ezra, la chica con cabello neon es Sabine, el adulto de ojos claros se llama Kanan, la Twi'lek se llama Hera, el droide es Chopper, el Lasat es Zeb, y yo soy Rex," el anciano le dijo.

Los Rebeldes decidieron despues de un debate explicarle a la niña que era el Imperio y la historia de la Galaxia, mientras ella escuchaba, preguntando cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

"Entonces…estos rebeldes…que es lo que hacen?" pregunto la niña, causando a los demas dudar.

"Ayudan a las personas," explico Ezra. "Causan problemas al Imperio y buscan una manera de enmendar las cosas."

"Ok…esto es…" Luna comenzo.

"Raro?" completo Sabine.

"Confuso?" pregunto Hera.

"Diferente," la niña dijo simplemente. "Diferente a lo que yo acostumbro, claro…pero que van a hacer conmigo?"

"Pues…te regresaremos a tu planeta," explico Hera.

"Emm…Hera. Hay un problema bastante grave al respecto…" Sabine menciono.

"A que te refieres?" la Twi'lek pregunto.

"El problema es el siguiente: Al investigar el planeta en secreto en la academia, descubri que las naves solo pueden viajar dos veces: Una para entrar, y otra para salir…significa que el Fantasma no podra volver a la Via Lactea," respondio Sabine, jugeteando con sus manos.

"Sera cuestion de encontrar otra nave…" Zeb dijo.

"Negativo. Ese es otro de los problemas. El Fantasma no podra salir del hyperespacio sin reparaciones…" la artista dijo.

"Que?!" Kanan pregunto, atonito.

"Entonces estamos barados?!" Rex grito.

"Pero y si la rebelion nos necesita?!" pregunto Ezra, y Zeb corrio para cubrirle la boca, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Luna los miro atonita.

Ellos eran los rebeldes. Ellos eran los heroes…O diablos…

"Ustedes son…ustedes…son los rebeldes," Luna dijo euforica.

"Ezra…" Kanan rugio con enojo, mirando al adolescente con ira mientras este sonreia a manera de disculpa.

"Calmense!" Sabine ordeno. "Afortunadamente, estamos en Garel. Encontraremos las piezas necesarias y a alguien que pueda encargarse de ella."

"Esto no va por buen camino…" Rex dijo.

"No te ofendas…" se disculpo Sabine rapidamente.

"No lo hago," Luna respondio, las ultimas palabras resonando en su cabeza:

 _Alguien que pueda encargarse de ella._

" _Ja!"_ Luna penso, " _Eso no es nuevo…"_

"Eso no esta bien. A final de cuentas, nosotros fuimos los que la sacamos del planeta," Hera interfirio, y Luna se sorprendio por el tono de preocupacion en la voz de la Twi'lek.

"Otro de los problemas-" intervino la artista.

"Porque mejor no haces una lista de los problemas y ya?" pregunto Rex.

"Bien, bien!" exclamo Sabine, "Solo hay cuatro problemas con ir a esa galaxia! El primero es que solo se puede ir dos veces-"

"Una para entrar y otra para salir," la interrumpio Kanan.

"Si quieres explicalo tu, tal vez sepas algo mas," la Mandaloriana dijo disgustada y dejando a Kanan molesto, "El segundo es que la galaxia daña el sistema del hyperespacio dejandote en el lugar que escogiste. Tercero: ademas del hyperespacio, ir a esa galaxia daña el comunicador-"

"Karabast! Pero que diablos sucede?!" exclamo Zeb.

"Y el cuarto es que no todos salen vivos. La nave corre el riesgo de destruirse en el hyperespacio si no es una buena nave," Sabine termino dramaticamente. "Encontrar a alguien con una nave perfecta es dificil, y solo eh visto una: El Fantasma. Por esa razon el Imperio no fue a conquistar la otra galaxia, porque son demasiado miedosos como para arriesgarse de nuevo."

"Espera, de nuevo? Intentaron ir alguna vez?" pregunto Ezra.

"Asi es. Los daños fueron fatales: Una escolta de trescientos soldados, cincuenta agentes especiales, y un Inquisidor," la artista respondio. "No podemos arriesgarnos a ir…"

"Pero quien estaria lo suficientemente loco como para iniciar un viaje a su planeta?" pregunto Ezra.

"Tengo una lista muy larga de personas locas…" la chica sugirio.

"Y quien esta primero?" pregunto Kanan.

"Tu," explico Sabine, "Luego Ezra, luego Lando, despues _Fulcrum_ …"

" _Fulcrum?"_ pregunto Ezra, "Debe ser una broma."

"Porque no Lando?" pregunto el lider. "Asi no correremos ningun riesgo…"

" _Fulcrum_ es vital para la…emm…operacion," Rex dijo.

"Aww…" Ezra se burlo del clon.

"Callate," le espeto el viejo.

"Seguros que con Lando?" Hera pregunto, dudosa.

"Es la mejor opcion que tenemos, Hera," Kanan explico.

" _Osea que tecnicamente, volver a mi planeta seria una mision suicida…Oiva,"_ penso Luna, temerosa.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **He vuelto! La reina de los errores! La chica que sube los capitulos que no debieron ser!**

 **Brais: Explicate bien!**

 **Yo: Como estaba distraida, subi los capitulos 'borrador', los cuales habia escrito antes de mejorarlos…cometiendo varios errores…espera, tu que haces aqui? Fuera! Vuelve a tu historia!**

 **Brais *se va enojado***

 **Empezare con las edades:**

 **Kanan: 33**

 **Hera: 32**

 **Ezra: 16**

 **Sabine: 17**

 **Luna: 10**

 **Y bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el quinto capitulo. Esten atentos entre Julio y Agosto para una encuesta que voy a hacer…**

 **Wintersun101:**

 **Luna: Gracias! El panico te deja llevar…**

 **Yo: Ahem…presumida *sonrie*…**

 **Luna: Calla, señorita errores.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	6. Conociendo

_**Capitulo Seis – Conociendo**_

* * *

"Tendras que dormir aqui," Hera le dijo a Luna despues de que la junta terminara y todos se diriguieran a dormir.

"Gracias, pero no es necesario señorita…" Luna agradecio al ver a la Twi'lek hacer una cama en la enfermeria.

"Algo tengo que hacer…" la piloto espeto

"Realmente no," la niña apunto.

"Soy responsable de lo que paso…" Hera apunto.

"No lo eres," Luna la consolo, "Yo fui la que entre sin permiso, y no deberia lamentarse, señorita."

"Dime Hera," la corrigio la piloto.

"Bueno, Hera entonces…" se corrigio Luna a si misma, "Si hay que lamentarse, yo lamento haber entrado y haberle causado daño a el viejo y a su nave. Pero en mi defensa, Rex (asi se llama, cierto?) me ataco y yo solo me defendi, y no sabia que podia causarle a la nave…"

"Tecnicamente, tu no fuiste la que atrajo la nave hacia nosotros…" Hera dijo.

"Touché…" Luna exclamo.

"Bien…necesitas algo mas?" pregunto Hera.

"No…bueno…si…" Luna admitio apenada, "No tendra una luz pequeña? Como…una linterna o una lamparita de noche?"

"Para que?" la Twi'lek pregunto.

"Yo…emm…le temo a la oscuridad,"

"Cuantos años tienes?"

"Tengo diez…"

"Enserio?"

"Me dicen que soy medio enclenque…"

"Quien?"

"Todos," Luna respondio.

 _Todos_.

"Bien, te traere una linterna…" Hera sonrio.

"Gracias se…err, Hera," Luna agradecio nuevamente.

Luna decidio pasar el tiempo buscando sus cosas, y al asegurarse de que todas seguian ahi, respiro hondo, intentando digerir todo lo que habia pasado.

Un Imperio. Rebeldes. Guerra. A Ezra se la iba a escapar algo, Luna lo sabia, pero Kanan lo detubo. Solamente alcanzo a escuchar una silaba: Je.

Hera volvio despues de unos minutos con una lamparita en la mano, la puso en la mesa de noche, y la conecto, encendiendola.

"Asi que…nunca has visto una nave?" pregunto Hera.

"No," la niña respondio.

"Y como se transportan en tu planeta? Como salen a visitar otros planetas vecinos?" pregunto la Twi'lek con curiosidad.

"Bueno, en mi planeta hay varias organizaciones investigando algunos planetas, y enviando personas a investigar…pero la mayoria de las personas no sale del planeta…" Luna explico.

Ambas siguieron hablando acerca de los planetas, como la gente se transportaba, las naves, etc.

"Nunca estubiste en el espacio, entonces," Hera asumio.

"Nope…esto es bastante extraño," la niña admitio con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Ven, sigueme," le dijo Hera sonriendo y susurrando.

"A donde vamos?" le pregunto Luna con curiosidad mientras Hera la llevaba de la mano.

Hera ignoro su pregunta y la guio por los pasillos a oscuras del Fantasma. Llegaron a la cabina del copiloto, dejando a Luna muda.

Una noche eterna. Estrellas brillantes que bailaban en los ojos de la niñita y de la Twi'lek. Y un planeta grande.

Antes de que Luna pudiera preguntar alguna cosa, Hera respondio como si le hubiera leido la mente.

"El planeta se llama Garel," respondio inmediatamente la Twi'lek. "Pense que te gustaria ver el espacio, con eso de que nunca lo has visto…"

"Gracias Hera," agradecio Luna sonriendo, la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que habia llegado. "Es…muy bonito…"

"Me alegro de que asi lo pienses…" le dijo la Twi'lek. "Vamos a entrar al planeta…"

Y asi lo hicieron. Hera piloteaba la nave mientras Luna miraba con emocion.

"Como funciona?" pregunto la niña.

Hera explico como la nave se piloteaba y funcionaba, como arrancarla y como pilotar. La Twi'lek decidio llevar la lamparita de noche hacia la cabina del copiloto, y apago las otras luces.

"Quieres intentar?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Que?" pregunto Luna.

"Pilotar la nave," Hera respondio.

"Enserio?"

"Aja, quieres?"

"Bueno…vale,"

La nave dio un pequeño revuelo en cuanto Luna toco los controles e intento volar la nave. Se sintio nerviosa, pero Hera logro calmarla y asegurarle de que ella podia hacerlo. Al parecer, Luna penso, Hera era una de esas personas que veia algo mas en las personas…

La nave entro en un hangar (como Hera le habia explicado), e inmediatamente se quedo quieto, silencioso. Como un pajaro que acababa de dormirse.

Siguieron hablando un rato, hasta que ambas cayeron profunda e inconsientemente dormidas, Hera en su silla, la niñita en la de Kanan.

* * *

Movimiento. Parecia un temblor, penso la niña.

" _Fue un sueño,"_ penso Luna sin abrir los ojos, " _Solamente estaba muy cansada. Probablemente el pan tenia algo raro que me hizo delirar. Quiza fuera una alergia…no, yo no soy alergica a el pan…debo estar en mi casa…si, ya se escuchan los gritos de molestia de las personas…"_

"VUELVE AQUI, CUBETA SIN CIRCUITOS!" se escucho un grito que causo que Luna abriera los ojos de golpe y se levantara rapidamente. Vio a su alrededor. Seguia estando en la nave, en la cabina del copiloto, y Hera seguia en la silla donde se habia quedado dormida.

Luna corrio hacia la puerta. Su cuello le dolia un poco por la forma en la que habia dormida, pero no le importo. Solo se acomodo la gorra, y abrio la puerta, asomandose al exterior.

Escucho un bostezo por detras, se volteo y vio a Hera, confundida y algo enojada.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Hera.

"Alguien acaba de gritar…" Luna respondio.

"De seguro fue Chopper molestando a Zeb," asumio la Twi'lek. "Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito ir a ver que nadie se haga daño. Porque no vas a la cocina?"

"Emm…si," Luna acepto despues de que la piloto le dijera donde se encontraba.

Hera se fue, dejando a la niña sola. Luna camino, siguiendo las ordenes de la Twi'lek, y pensando: _"No fue un sueño, no fue un sueño…"_

* * *

El grito de Zeb desperto a Ezra de un momento a otro. Se preguntaba que habia pasado, puesto a que el no se encontraba en su habitacion. Gracias a que Rex se quedaba, el chico debia dormir en la cabina de su maestro para evitar una pelea entre los dos.

Ezra se levanto, poniendose sus zapatos y sorprendiendose al no ver a su maestro en la cama de abajo. Ignoro esto rapidamente, y corrio al pasillo hasta el balcon, para ver a Chopper y Zeb discutiendo, hasta que Hera llego a calmarlos.

"Basta!" rugio la Twi'lek, y ambos guardaron silencio. "Zeb, lamento decirte esto, pero necesito que no grites tanto…"

"Entendido, Hera," se disculpo el Lasat.

"Y tu Chopper, mientras Luna este en esta nave, no quiero verte causar mas bromas," la piloto ordeno, a lo que le siguieron quejidos de Chopper.

Ezra tuvo que reconocerlo: No confiaba en Luna. No aun. Pero, Karabast, tenia sus ventajas! Zeb sin gritar, Chopper sin causar bromas…y ahora no seria el mas chico de la tripulacion, por lo que por derecho, se le quitaba el titulo de "niño".

"Ezra, ven aqui," Hera pidio, por lo que la sonrisa del chico se borro, pensando que quizas estaba en problemas.

Ezra bajo, deslizandose por las escaleras y quedando al lado de la piloto.

"Que sucede?" pregunto el adolescente.

"Ves como tenemos una huesped?" dijo la Twi'lek.

"Si, que hay con ella?" pregunto Ezra.

"Me gustaria que la ayudaras a adaptarse," Hera respondio.

"Adap…adaptarse?" pregunto el padawan con ilusion.

"De momento," la piloto le dijo.

"Entendido, pero no seria mejor que tu o Sabine lo hicieran? Digo…ustedes saben mas de estas cosas…" Ezra explico.

"Kanan me conto acerca de la mision con los bebes, asi que esto deberia ser demasiado facil para ti…pero no te preocupes, Sabine te ayudara," Hera le guiño el ojo.

"Hera!" Ezra se quejo, ruborizandose y causando que Hera riera.

"Por cierto, ayer en la noche le pedi a el y a Rex que a primera hora fueran a buscar algunos suministros," la Twi'lek le explico.

"Ya aterrizamos?" pregunto Ezra.

"Asi es," Hera respondio. "Luna esta en la cocina. Manten un ojo en ella."

"Ok. Adios Hera," Ezra se despidio.

Ezra camino lentamente a la cocina, su estomago revuelto. Pasaria los dias siguientes cuidando de una niña, si, pero almenos estaria en compañia de Sabine!

"Ezra Bridger: El legendario padawan, una voz de la libertad…convertido en niñera!" Zeb se burlo mientras se iba a su cabina, riendose a carcajadas.

Zeb, Ezra penso, podia ser bastante maldito cuando queria.

Cuando Ezra entro a la cocina, vio a Chopper con Luna, y a esta mirandolo asombrada.

"Mi-nombre-es-Luna," dijo Luna a el droide, sin notar la presencia de Ezra.

Chopper respondio algo en su lenguaje.

"Buenos dias," saludo Ezra.

Luna se volteo de golpe al igual que Chopper, y el rostro de la niña cambio a uno de nervios.

"Ho…hola," la niña saludo mientras ponia sus manos en la espalda, mientras Chopper reia y se burlaba de su accion.

"Emm…hoy voy a tener que cuidar de ti un rato," Ezra explico, y Chopper lo interrumpio en su lenguaje.

" _Que?! Hera me ordeno a MI que la cuidara,"_ Chopper gruño.

"Y ella me dijo a mi que la cuidara," Ezra exclamo.

"No necesito que-" Luna intento decir.

" _Supongo que estamos en el mismo lado,"_ el droide bufo.

"Supongo," Ezra dijo. _Karabast…_

"Que quieres para desayunar?" Ezra pregunto, y se sorprendio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la niña, como si esta nunca hubiera sido preguntada por su opinion.

"Emm...tendras cereal?" pregunto la niña.

"Sip," Ezra respondio, un poco confundido.

" _Esta_ ," penso el padawan, " _es una niña muy rara…"_

Ezra sirvio dos tazones con cereal, les añadio leche y le dio a la niña uno de ellos al sentarse.

"Asi que…Luna, verdad?" pregunto Ezra intentando hacer que la situacion fuera menos incomoda, "Cuantos años tienes?"

"Tengo diez y medio…y tu?" pregunto la niña.

"Diesiciete," Ezra respondio. "Cual es tu color favorito?"

"Azul neon," respondio Luna. "O en todo caso, morado neon…y el tuyo?"

"Diria…naranja. O azul, depende," respondio el adolescente.

Siguieron preguntandose de gustos, comiendo despacio, y riendo. Luna podia ser muy cerrada a veces, pero se le notaba que era amable. Hablaron de pasatiempos (lo cual Ezra tuvo que mentir un poco), de aventuras, y de otras cosas. Chopper se quedo a el lado de la mesa, burlandose de varias cosas que los chicos decian, hasta que la puerta se abrio, Sabine entrando con una cara de pocos amigos.

"Hola, Sabine," Ezra saludo.

"Hola Ezra," la artista saludo, "Hola Luna. Como dormiste?"

"Bien, gracias…y tu?" pregunto la niña en voz casi audible.

"Mas o menos," la Mandaloriana dijo mientras iba por una barra de cereal.

"Ignorala," le susurro Ezra a Luna, "Es su humor de Mandaloriana."

"Escuche eso!" dijo Sabine.

* * *

Era el mejor dia del mundo, penso Luna ( _o seria, de los_ mundos?)

Ezra, Chopper, y Sabine le mostraron la nave completa a Luna, exceptuando unas partes, donde le dijeron que eran prohibidas. Luna sentia muchisima curiosidad, pero decidio no investigar o preguntar. A Luna le agrado bastante en como la trataban, como si ella fuera una amiga de toda la vida.

Ezra se disculpo a eso de las cinco y media de la tarde explicando que necesitaba revisar unas cosas de la nave, y Chopper se fue a las 6:00, explicando que estaba cansado y debia recargarse, dejando a Luna con Sabine.

"Que quieres hacer?" le pregunto Sabine.

"Emmm…no lo se," Luna explico, sintiendose… _rara_. Era una pregunta tan comun que era muy extraño. Claro, ella tenia su rutina en el bosque: Busca objetos. Diriguete al rio. Vuelve a casa antes del anochecer. Y busca luz.

"De seguro tengo algo entretenido que podamos hacer en mi habitacion…ven," Sabine le ordeno, tomandola de la mano y guiandola.

Sabine la llevo a su cabina, y en cuanto la abrio, Luna deseo tener por lo menos ocho ojos mas para admirar toda la belleza de la habitacion. A diferencia de la nave, la cabina de la Mandaloriana estaba llena de luz y color gracias a las brillantes obras de arte.

"Tu…tu hiciste todo esto?!" pregunto Luna, sorprendida.

"Sip…" respondio la chica con orgullo. "Te gusta?"

"No veo a quien no podria!" exclamo la niña alegremente, y Sabine rio un poco al entusiasmo de Luna.

Hablaron bastante, a decir verdad. Luna creyo que se liberaba, llenando algo por dentro. Un sentimiento lleno de calor, algo que no habia sentido desde vario tiempo atras. Deseo que ese sentimiento nunca se volviera a acabar, pero todo en la vida tiene limites. Todas las personas cambian. Las personas siempre la dejan. Estaba claro que, aunque ella estaba en otra galaxia, las personas sentian lo mismo que en su pueblo.

Se iria de la nave y de esa galaxia con una persona llamada Lando, y la posibilidad que muriera era un 95 porciento.

 _Vaya, que melancolica,_ penso Luna.

"Luna? Luna? Estas bien?" la llamo Sabine, sacudiendola un poco.

"Hmm? O, perdona Sabine, me- me quede pensando," se disculpo Luna volviendo a la normalidad.

"Esta bien. Solo que te pregunte si querias pasar la noche aqui," pregunto la artista.

"Dis-disculpa?" pregunto Luna, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos.

"Te gustaria pasar la noche aquji?" repitio la artista. "Digo, no creo que las camillas de la enfermeria sean lo mas comodas del mundo."

"Vale…pero, tienes permiso?" acepto Luna. "No quisiera meterte en problemas."

"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura de que Hera aceptara…" Sabine aseguro.

"Y Kanan?" pregunto la niña. Por alguna razon, sabia que no le agradaba mucho ni a Kanan, ni a Zeb, ni a Rex.

"A decir verdad…creo que no le agradara la idea, pero estoy segura de que lograre convencerlo…" explico Sabine.

"Gracias," la niña agradecio.

"Que te parece si vamos afuera?" pregunto la artista.

"Bueno…" acepto Luna, tomando su mochila, pero Sabine la detuvo.

"Emm…no creo que necesites tu mochila. Se ve bastante pesada," explico la chica.

"Neh, esta bien," Luna nego, "Nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras tus cosas-" Luna cerro la boca rapidamente, al realizar que lo que habia dicho era muy extraño. Ella no se sentia comoda al decir cuando no tenia padres. Ya se habia encontrado en algunas situaciones donde cuando decia ese pequeño dato, las personas tendian a alejarse de ella mas y mas…excepto…

"De acuerdo," Sabine accedio, algo desconcentrada.

Salieron a recibir la brisa en la plataforma del Fantasma. El viento, penso Luna, construia una melodia, y Luna rapidamente saco su cuaderno, y apunto unas notas.

"Que haces?" pregunto la chica.

"Espera un segundo…" la detuvo Luna, entusiasmada, "Estas son las ultimas notas que necesito para mi cancion…"

"Tu cancion?" pregunto la artista, asombrada y sonriendo.

"Aja. No habia logrado encontrar las ultimas notas…" explico Luna, apuntando la nota.

"Te importaria tocar la cancion?" pregunto Sabine.

"Yo…emm, no se…" Luna se nego, poniendose nerviosa.

De repente, las luces del Fantasma comenzaron a apagarse y a prenderse de nuevo.

"Segura que el hyperpacio-"

"Hyperespacio," la corrigio Sabine.

"Eso. Segura de que el hyperespacio no daña las luces?" pregunto Luna.

"Estoy 99 porciento segura…mejor vamos adentro. Quiero saber si algo anda mal." Sabine apunto, y de repente las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Bueno…que opinan?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado…ahora, quiero decir una cosa:**

 **Septiembre se acerca. Lo cual significa que…llevare un año escribiendo en FanFiction! Estoy preparando un especial donde pueden preguntarme varias cosas…solo si ustedes quieren!**

 **Paulina - Gracias! Me alegra que te parezca asi. Y no te preocupes, publicare muy seguro.**

 **Wintersun101 - Asi es. Sinceramente les va a costar muchisimo...eso fue un spoiler?**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	7. Un Poco De Accion

_**Capitulo Siete – Un Poco De Accion**_

 **Dos Dias Despues…**

Salir de su planeta era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado a Luna.

La tripulacion era bastante amable con Luna, y Luna lo era con ellos. Si se encontraba con Kanan, Rex o Zeb, ella se detenia, les dejaba pasar y no decia nada si ellos no lo hacian.

Como ahora Hera le habia permitido a Luna quedarse en la habitacion de Sabine, las chicas pasaban bastante tiempo juntas, bromeando y riendo. Luna dormia sin necesitar la lampara de noche gracias a que la habitacion de Sabine era muy brillante, y las siguientes mañanas, ella jugaba con Chopper, Sabine y Ezra en el exterior.

Ese dia, Ezra anuncio, iban a tener una carrera.

"Seguro?" Sabine le pregunto nerviosa, como advirtiendole que quiza rebelaria algo.

"Cien porciento seguro," el chico aseguro.

En cuanto Luna piso la linea de salida, sonrio. Ella era muy rapida, y las carreras eran lo que mas le gustaba.

Sabine miraba a Ezra con nervios, pero este la ignoraba.

Chopper dio el primer silbatazo…

Los tres se agacharon…

Segundo silbato… Luna se concentro en la meta. Se sentia feliz, nerviosa y animada… No noto que las luces venian y volvian…

Tercer silbato: Luna, Ezra y Sabine salieron corriendo.

Las luces del Fantasma seguian apagandose y prendiendose, pero solamente Sabine lo noto, porque se detubo a verlas.

Ezra y Luna estaban igualados. Luna corria mas rapido, pero cada zancada que Ezra daba equivalia a cinco pasos de Luna. Luna vio que el adolescente estaba sudando y miraba la meta con frustracion. El silbido resono en la cabeza de Luna, y esta sintio que iba mas rapido, asi que tomo la delantera y cruzo la linea de meta.

Se escucho una carcajada a lo lejos. Era Zeb, burlandose de el chico. Pero Ezra estaba confundido.

El silbido resono mas fuerte esta vez…

"Yo…tengo que irme," Ezra dijo rapidamente, entrando al Fantasma.

"Hey, Ezra!" grito Sabine, "Espera!"

Luna se quedo confundida. No era la respuesta que estaba esperando…

* * *

"Ezra, ven aqui!" ordeno la Mandaloriana, entrando a la habitacion del chico.

"No puedo creerlo," Ezra dijo.

"Cual es tu problema?! Que paso?!" pregunto la chica.

"Sabine, ella es la presencia que sentimos en aquella galaxia," explico el padawan, dejando a Sabine muda.

Si, habia notado algo raro en aquella niña…como no se habia dado cuenta?

"Estas seguro?" pregunto la artista susurrando.

"Mas o menos…no lo se," Ezra respondio. "Pero tiene sentido, no? Digo, ella viene de la Tierra y nosotros sentimos la presencia ahi. Y notaste el primer dia? Zeb la estaba asustando. Por eso las luces se fueron, porque Luna sintio algo muy intenso. Ella esta usando la Fuerza."

"Deberiamos preguntarle a Kanan. Quiza el sepa algo al respecto…" explico la chica.

"Deberiamos," accedio Ezra, pero de repente, el megafono se encendio.

" _Atencion Espectros, vayan a la cabina del copiloto en este momento,"_ ordeno la voz de Hera.

"Vamos. Le diremos mas tarde," explico Sabine, tomandolo de la mano.

Fueron los ultimos en llegar. Notaron a Luna parada al fondo, al lado de Zeb por lo que asumieron que ya no le tenia miedo a el Lasat. Asi que disculpandose, tomaron sus acientos y se quedaron en silencio.

"Bien, nos estamos retrasando," explico el Jedi. "Necesitamos encontrar las piezas necesarias para arreglar el hyperespacio, y si tenemos suerte, encontraremos piezas para arreglar el comunicador."

"Y ella donde se queda?" pregunto Ezra, refiriendose a Luna.

"Tendra que ir con nosotros," explico la Twi'lek. "Nos separaremos: El grupo uno (Chopper, Rex, Ezra y yo) iremos por el norte. Grupo B (Sabine, Luna, Zeb y Kanan) iran por el sur."

"Donde nos encontraremos?" pregunto Zeb.

"Nos veremos de regreso al Fantasma a las cuatro. Cada uno pasara al hangar de uno en uno disimuladamente, de acuerdo?" explico el Jedi.

* * *

El grupo B ya tenia casi todo lo de la lista a las tres de la tarde. Solo necesitaban encontrar unas piezas bastantes dificiles de encontrar. Hera les habia dado una pieza de las mas dificiles, puesto a que ningun lugar parecia tenerlas.

Y el otro problema era Luna.

Varias veces Sabine tuvo que llevar a la niña a rastras, puesto a que esta se distraia casi con todo. La variedad de criaturas era muy alta, los artefactos y productos de los vendedores…

"Bien, este es el ultimo puesto del sur…" explico Kanan, sujetando la tableta de datos y anotando lo que ya habian conseguido.

"Espero que…si! Ahi estan!" exclamo Sabine, apuntando el puesto.

Apresuraron el paso, con un sentimiento de esperanza. Necesitaban las piezas…

"Cuanto por aquellas?" pregunto Kanan.

"Lo siento, ya estan vendidas," explico el señor.

"No!" Sabine exclamo.

"Calma, Sabine," le dijo Kanan. "Tal vez podamos comprarle unas cuantas a el comprador-"

En eso, se vio como un trooper llevaba una de las cajas, llenas de piezas.

"Suerte con eso," exclamo el vendedor, mientras Zeb, Kanan, Sabine y Luna se iban, siguiendo al trooper disimuladamente.

Llegaron a una clase de centro, donde habia cinco caminos que guiaban hacia el. Como un laberinto, y Luna realizo que era un Puerto. Los troopers llevaban el cargamento a una de las naves, marchando y obedeciendo ordenes.

En eso, Luna noto a un tipo con barba dorada, ojos dorados, casco y traje negro.

"Kallus," murmuro Kanan por debajo.

"Y cual es el problema con Capitan Patillas?" Luna decidio preguntar.

"Es un agente Imperial," explico Zeb. "De seguro esta supervisando la obra…se estan llevando las cajas."

"Que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Sabine.

"Necesitamos una clase de distraccion…" Kanan dijo. "No puede ser muy grande porque sabran que estamos aqui y aceleraran la obra, ademas, el Fantasma no esta listo y necesitara reparaciones…"

De repente, Luna escucho el silbido de nuevo. Estaba diriguido al Agente, y Luna sintio la necesidad de…ir.

"Tengo una idea," Luna dijo, mientras se escabullia.

"Que?!" preguntaron Zeb y Sabine al mismo tiempo.

"Luna, espera!" Kanan rugio, pero Luna ya se habia levantado a correr.

Se alejo de el grupo, consiente de que la seguian, y llego a una calle abierta hacia el centro, donde Kallus estaba.

Comenzo a finjir que estaba cansada, y corrio hacia donde estaba el Agente.

"Señor! Señor!" grito la niña finjiendo estar en apuros.

"Alto ahi. Que sucede?" pregunto el Agente.

"Mi-mi padre… No se que le pasa…necesito ayuda," explico la niñita, siendo capaz de ver a Zeb del otro lado, boqueabierto.

"Ahora no," el Agente respondio, y Luna actuo con enojo.

"Mi padre esta en peligro mortal, señor!" explico Luna, actuando como una niña mimada, "Y dejeme decirle que es un gran aliado al Imperio."

"Quien es tu padre?" pregunto Kallus.

Luna vio a Sabine pintar un apellido en la pared.

"Mi padre es…" dijo Luna, "Mi padre es Fenn Rau."

Kallus se quedo sorprendido.

"No sabia que el tuviera una hija..?" pregunto el Agente.

"Es que, tecnicamente no soy su hija biologica," explico la niña.

"Muy bien," respondio Kallus. "Donde esta?"

"Por aqui. Sigame," pidio Luna, mientras Kallus y una pequeña escolta de troopers la seguian.

* * *

Zeb, Kanan, y Sabine no podian creer lo facil que la niña habia logrado alejar al agente y a unos troopers.

"Karabast!" exclamo el Lasat, riendo.

"Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad," explico Sabine. "Vamos por Luna antes de que se meta en mas problemas."

"No. Ella eligio ayudarnos y distraer a Kallus. Robamos las piezas, las entregamos a Sabine mientras corres al Fantasma a arreglar la nave junto con Hera. Nosotros retendremos a los troopers y ayudaremos a Luna," Kanan corriguio.

"Esto sera divertido," Zeb dijo, apretandose los puños.

* * *

 _Y ahora a donde diablos voy?!_ Se pregunto Luna con nervios mientras guiaba a Kallus y a los troopers.

"Y que trajo a ti y a tu padre desde Mandalore?" pregunto el Agente.

"Pues el queria ver si podia encontrar emm…nuevo equipo para las naves," mintio Luna. "Y yo deseaba venir, para ayudarle en algo."

"Que le paso?" pregunto Kallus, sospechoso.

"Parece que le dio un ataque," Luna dijo, finjiendo angustia. Guio a el Agente lo mas lejos posible de el Puerto, y espero a que su plan funcionara. Porque si no…

"Segura que sabes por donde es el camino?" pregunto el Agente, cansado y harto de la niña.

"Emm, si, si!" explico la pequeña, inocentemente.

El comunicador de Kallus se encendio, lo tomo y respondio.

"Que sucede?" pregunto.

 _Oh, no…_

" _Nos atacan! Son los Rebeldes de Lothal!"_ grito un trooper, acompañado por sonidos de disparo.

Luna tomo su oportunidad al ver un callejon con escaleras, asi que tomo la bolsita y la tableta de datos que el silbido le habia llamado la atencion del cinturon del agente y corrio al callejon.

"Pero que-?!" pregunto el agente, mientras Luna subia rapidamente.

"Adios!" grito Luna en tono burlon mientras se iba por el techo.

"Detenganla!" grito el Agente, los troopers disparando y Luna evitando los disparos.

Otro dia en el paraiso… Luna penso sarcasticamente, corriendo y viendo como troopers comenzaban a llegar de todas partes. Coloco la tableta de datos y la bolsita del agente en su mochila y saco sus dos defensas: El Polvo Pica-Pica y el gas pimienta.

Los troopers no tardaron en llegar, subiendo a los tejados. El comunicador que Sabine le habia prestado a Luna se habia encendido, y ella lo respondio mientras evitaba los disparos de los troopers.

" _Niña, donde estas?"_ pregunto Kanan.

"No tengo la mas remota idea!" la niña grito enojada. "Solo se que estoy en los tejados, huyendo de los tipos con armadura blanca! Diganme que tienen las piezas!"

" _Las tenemos. Sabine tardara un momento en reparar la nave,"_ explico el lider.

"Kanan, no puedo!" Luna le dijo, temerosa.

" _Si, si puedes!"_ explico Kanan. " _Si engañaste a Kallus y tuviste un plan antes que nosotros, si puedes."_

Luna se llevo un disparo aturdidor en la pierna, y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

" _Niña?! Niña, que sucede?!"_ grito Zeb.

Luna no contesto y siguio corriendo mientras cojeaba. Cada paso que daba implicaba sentir como si le estuvieran clavando agujas en el pie. Y entonces vio a Ezra, corriendo y alzando la cabeza como buscando algo…

La estaba buscando.

Luna saco la flauta de la red de su mochila y la soplo con fuerza para llamar la atencion de el adolescente. Funciono, y mientras ella saltaba, no realizo que saltaba distancias largas. Quiza era por eso que Ezra se quedo confundido al verla. O quiza era porque troopers aparecian por doquier como si fueran cucarachas.

Ezra disparo a varios troopers en el tejado, y Luna asintio como diciendo "Gracias." Vio otra oportunidad. Entre uno de los edificios, habia tendederos colgados. No podia seguir en el tejado. Incluso el silbido le urgia que se fuera de alli.

"Détente!" le grito uno de los soldados, apuntandole y tomandola por sorpresa. No lo habia visto.

Luna lo obedecio, parandose justamente en el borde. Recordo aquel dia con el incidente del pan. Esto no era tan diferente a aquella vez…solamente que esta vez habian armas incluidas.

"Oh, pero la diversion apenas comenzaba!" Luna se quejo, burlandose.

"Devuelve lo que robaste," explico el trooper, "Y quiza tengamos piedad."

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas," le dijo Luna, sonriendo y tomando un puñado del polvo y lo soplo al trooper.

El trooper comenzo a gemir de dolor, e intento quitarselo de encima. Luna sabia como se sentia. Era como vidrio raspando la piel, y con una armadura, eso era el infierno, puesto a que el polvo se colaba en cualquier zona abierta.

Luna se lanzo al tendedero, sosteniendose de la cuerda y cayendo lentamente. La cuerda no duraria mucho, asi que se dejo caer, callendo de pie y perdiendo el equilibrio, sentandose. Ezra llego a su lado rapidamente, asegurandose de que ningun trooper lo siguiera.

"Estas herida?" le pregunto el adolescente.

"Solamente el pie," explico la niña, cansada. "Pero puedo caminar."

Ezra la ayudo a levantarse y a correr, disparando a los troopers que los seguian.

" _Espectro uno_ , tengo a la niña," anuncio Ezra por su comunicador.

"Ezra, cuidado!" le grito Luna, deteniendolo con la mano antes de que una nave pequeña los atropellara.

El piloto de la nave se quedo con un susto de muerte mientras Ezra resumia su carrera, sujetando a Luna muy bien de la mano.

Estaban en una calle cuando Kallus aparecio de la nada. Tomo de su espalda un arma bastante peculiar, con luces electricas de color amarillo. Las personas gritaban asustadas, corriendo en todas direcciones y empujando al Agente.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!" pidio Ezra llevando a Luna de la mano.

"BRIDGER!" el Agente rugio con furia mientras veia como ambos chicos se escabullian.

Cuando se alejaron bastante del centro y del Puerto, llegaron a calles con edificios, y Luna penso que era donde las personas vivian. Cansados, Luna y Ezra rieron, aliviados de haber logrado vencer a Kallus.

"Eso…eso fue intenso," Luna sonrio.

"Ni me lo digas," Ezra sonrio de vuelta. "Pero no se que fue mas intenso: O el asunto con Kallus, o la reaccion de Hera cuando Kanan le dijo lo que hiciste."

"Lo siento…?" se disculpo Luna.

"Para nada," aseguro Ezra. Ambos cruzaban un Puente, sonriendo aliviados, y de la nada, Kallus aparecio, con el rifle-bo en su mano derecha.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **...Ok, no se pueden quejar de que los capitulos estan siendo cortos, OK?**

 **Wintersun101- Jeje, si. Luna logra ser muy terca...**

 **Saraha Sting - Gracias! Ya tengo planeado el especial, asi que espero que si les guste...va a ser algo medio personal, supongo...**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	8. El 'Silbido'

_**Capitulo Ocho – El "Silbido"**_

* * *

Kallus golpeo agilmente a ambos adolescentes, haciendoles retroceder. La patada en el estomago que Luna se habia llevado la habia dejando en el suelo, pero Ezra, en cambio saco de nuevo el arma que Luna habia visto antes.

"Asi que, te importaria presentarme a la nueva?" pregunto el Agente, girando enfrente de Ezra como si fuera un duelo.

"Ni te le acerques," el padawan la defendio. Pero no se atrevio a activar el sable de luz, con nervios de revelar a Luna lo que era. Kanan le habia dicho que no dijera nada de la Fuerza, ni del entrenamiento o de los Jedi.

"Vamos, atacame!" grito el Agente, pero Ezra no se movio. Tenia que pensar que hacer. Luna estaba herida, y no podian volver al Fantasma sin que le hubieran dado la señal y autorizacion de que podian volver.

Kallus, harto de la decision del adolescente, ataco sin piedad. Ezra lo esquivaba facilmente, veloz como un rayo. Sudor caia por la frente de Kallus, al igual que en Ezra. No podia usar la Fuerza enfrente de Luna. Kallus consiguio herir a Ezra varias veces, pero Ezra logro lastimar a Kallus con su propio rifle.

Kallus tomo a Ezra desprebenido cuando el adolescente planeaba tomar a Luna y correr, atacandolo con su rifle-bo y haciendo al padawan retroceder y gemir de dolor.

"No tengo todo el dia, Bridger," dijo el Agente, amenazando a Ezra contra el barandal del puente.

Y entonces, Luna se puso de pie rapidamente, corrio hacia el Agente, salto en el pie que estaba sano y se colgo de el como una mochila.

"Sonrie, risitos de oro!" exclamo Luna en un tono burlon pero cansado mientras tomaba el gas pimienta y lo diriguia a Kallus.

El Agente, cegado por el dolor, camino en reversa, el rifle- bo rozando a la niña, y ambos cayeron por el barandal, el rifle finalmente alcanzando su objetivo y electrocutando a Luna.

"NO!" grito Ezra mientras veia como Luna caia junto con el Agente a una calle inclinada.

* * *

El dolor era insoportable.

La electricidad recorrio el cuerpo de Luna, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor. El agente tomo a Luna por el cuello y la lanzo, Luna consciente de que Ezra seguia en el Puente.

Golpeo el suelo, no tan fuerte como ella esperaba y rodo hasta chocar con un edificio, pensando que estaba en un callejon muy grande. Habia quedado pegada en la pared, respirando pesadamente, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Se habia quedado inmovil, con un poco de nausea, y de pronto viendo a alguien caminar hacia ella. No era Ezra.

Era Kallus, con el arma en su mano nuevamente.

Luna intento ver que podria ser util, pero su cabeza estaba muy mareada, y ella apenas podia recuperarse del dolor que habia sentido.

Kallus se acerco a ella lentamente como cualquier villano de pelicula de accion, Luna sabiendo que el sentia el sabor de la victoria.

"Dile a los Bridger que mando saludos," dijo Kallus, tomando un ultimo impulso diriguido a Luna.

La niña sintio como sus ojos se abrian al ver el brillo amarillo de el arma, y todo parecio ir en camara lenta. Sabia que Ezra seguia herido, que necesitaba ayuda. Vio a Kanan y a Rex correr a la ayuda del padawan, Kanan percatandose de lo que estaba apunto de pasar…El silbido resonaba fuertemente en la cabeza de Luna, y ella puso sus manos por delante, cubriendose.

Y algo de lo mas raro sucedio.

Kallus quedo detenido, como si hubiera un campo de fuerza invisible que no permitia que el Agente se moviera, y de repente, salio disparado hacia atras, dejando a Luna sola.

Kanan, Rex y Ezra corrieron hacia Luna, esta sentada sin dejar de mirar sus manos y al Agente.

"Que demonios acaba de suceder?" se pregunto Luna.

* * *

 _ **Unos Minutos Mas Tarde…**_

* * *

El _Fantasma_ ya habia salido de la orbita de Garel, finalmente con el hyperespacio reparado. La tripulacion no habia sido capaz de reunir suficientes piezas para reparar el comunicador, pero tendrian suerte si encontraban algo en Lothal.

Nadie le habia dicho nada a Luna desde que ella llego. Ella estaba alterada, exiguiendo saber que habia pasado, pero Kanan y Ezra no respondian, hasta que decidieron tomar una reunion. Al final, Luna decidio irse a la plataforma y quedarse ahi, sentada en una de las cajas con piezas que sobraban.

"Que tonteria," se dijo Luna asi misma, refunfuñando para si misma. No habia derecho. Ella habia ayudado a toda la tripulacion, y ahora ellos estaban hablando en la cabina del copiloto.

Estaba hirviendo de rabia y confusion. Como en el Caribe habia hecho eso? No, como habia pasado? Porque estaba claro que Luna no pudo hacerlo. Ella no tenia telekinesis como en los comics que ella habia leido alguna vez.

No. Era. Posible.

Pero…si lo fuera, claro…como lo hizo? No habia explicaciones, ni logica…

Pero la logica la habia dejado desde que dejo la Tierra.

Las luces se iban y volvian, y Luna finalmente distinguio un patron en los cortocircuitos. Uno: Siempre que las luces se iban, era porque ella habia sentido algo muy fuerte. O podria ser una coincidencia simplemente.

Y entonces, recordo que siempre que las luces partian, escuchaba a el silbido.

Recordo ocaciones anteriores donde habia escuchado el silbido. En cada una de las ocaciones, Luna siempre habia hecho algo raro. Como la vez en que escapo de aquellos chicos, las veces en que lograba correr mas rapido…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, _**habia**_ escuchado el silbido cuando el Agente salio disparado.

Las luces habian vuelto a la normalidad desde un minuto atras.

Tenia que ser un juego loco. Una broma pesada o algo asi.

Ezra llego unos minutos despues, resvalandose por las escaleras. Sus ojos revelaban de que estaba desepcionado y desilusionado. Luna se pregunto porque. Bueno, Luna se preguntaba muchas cosas en ese instante.

"Luna?" pregunto Ezra. "Emm…Kanan quiere hablar contigo."

 _Ta-ta-ra! Es el fin…_ Luna penso nerviosa mientras le asentia a el chico, y ambos caminaron hacia la cabina del copiloto.

* * *

Cuando Luna se sento, sintio que estaba en juicio. Todos se sentaban en sus sillas usuales, excepto Zeb, que decidio salir de la cabina del copiloto junto con Rex. Sabine iba a irse con ellos, pero al ver el rostro de la niñita, decidio quedarse. De alguna forma, sentia que debia cuidarla despues de lo de hoy, y que lo que Kanan iba a explicar iba a ser dificil de digerir.

"Luna, estas herida?" pregunto Sabine, notando el pie de la niña antes de que Kanan pudiera preguntar algo.

"No," la niña mintio bajandose un poco la gorra, Kanan mirandola con desconfianza. "Depende," ahora Hera y Sabine la miraban. "Vale, vale. Puede que me haya lastimado el pie, pero no es nada grave. Ya no duele."

"Si necesitas algo, ya sabes a quien recurrir," le aseguro la artista.

 _A quien, a Batman?_ La niñita penso.

"A lo que queriamos hablar era sobre tu encuentro con Kallus," explico Kanan.

"Me van a explicar que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Luna.

"Si," Kanan respondio.

"Me explicaran que hice mal?" pregunto Luna.

"Asi es," Kanan dijo.

"Me explicaran como fue que ese tipo logro perder rapidamente esto?" pregunto la niña, sacando de su mochila la tableta de datos y la bolsita pequeña.

"Como los-?!" pregunto Ezra, siendo interrumpido por Chopper, el cual exclamo algo.

"Que dijo?" pregunto Luna, dandole la tableta y la bolsa a la sorprendida Mandaloriana.

"Dijo que…" respondio Ezra, mirando a Kanan sin seguridad. "El solo esta sorprendido."

Luna sabia que mentia. Y se prometio aprender a hablar binario para preguntarle a Chopper que habia querido decir realmente.

"Sabine, que es?" pregunto Hera.

"Bueno, son nuevos encargos que van a ordenar. Convoys de armas, suministros…esto nos va a servir muy bien," Sabine dijo, entusiasmada.

"Y en la bolsa?" pregunto Kanan.

"Creo que ya se que es, Kanan," asumio Ezra.

Y Luna logro identificar varias fotografias de la tripulacion completa.

"Ese tipo esta enfermo!" exclamo Luna.

"Esta bastante tocado, si…" admitio Sabine. "Pero son carteles de _Se Busca_."

"Sonbastantes creditos para solo un droide," Hera dijo, molestando al astromecanico.

"Podrian explicarme que ocurrio ahi abajo?" pidio Luna.

"Emm, si. Cierto," Kanan recordo. "Tu que recuerdas. Cuentanos con detalle todo lo que sucedio desde que decidiste hacer tu plan."

Luna suspiro y comenzo a resumir lo que habia sucedido, intentando que la historia no sonara como un disparate. Explico todo lo que recordo, y entonces, llego a la parte del Puente.

"Realmente todo se volvio muy confuso en ese momento," la niña admitio. "Cuando Kallus intento golpearme de nuevo el…se detuvo y salio hacia atras…no entiendo que paso…"

"Recuerdas que escuchaste o sentiste en ese momento?" pregunto Hera.

Bueno, ahora son psicologos…Luna penso.

"Si. Me estaba muriendo de miedo, y de pronto los vi y…no se. Creo que me alivie de saber que ya habian llegado," explico Luna, dudosa de revelar lo siguiente. Pero ella sabia en quien confiar ahora. "Escuche un silbido. O algo de viento."

Kanan sabia lo que era. Ezra sabia lo que era. Todos sabian a lo que Luna queria decir con el silbido.

"No era un silbido," explico Kanan. "Ni era el viento. Tu usaste la Fuerza."

"Disculpa, que?" pregunto Luna, confundida. "Quien es fuerte, o que?"

Kanan rio un poco esta vez. "No es un quien. Es _la_ Fuerza."

"Podrias explicarme que es eso?" pregunto la niña.

"La Fuerza es lo que nos rodea. Nos impregna. Une a la Galaxia, y es fuerte en tu interior," explico el lider.

 _Sorpresa! Y ahora son poetas tambien. Que sigue? Break-dancing?_ Penso Luna.

"Eso no me ayuda mucho," admitio la niña.

"La Fuerza es un poder metafisico y vinculante," respondio Kanan.

"O para hacerlo mas claro-" Ezra iba a responder, pero Luna lo interrumpio.

"-Como un campo de energia?" completo Luna. ( _Quien dijo que los comics no enseñan nada?)_

"Aja. La Fuerza es una especie de campo de energia, lo que le da a el Jedi su poder. Existen dos caminos de usar la Fuerza: El lado Luminoso y el lado Oscuro," El adolescente le dijo.

"El lado luminoso es lo que hace a un Jedi, mientras que el lado Oscuro es lo que hace a un Inquisidor o a un Sith Lord. Los Jedi y los Sith pueden controlar y utilizar la Fuerza con el cuerpo y lograr así habilidades como la telequinesis, la clarividencia, el control mental, una amplificación de reflejos, la velocidad y otras capacidades físicas y psicológicas." Kanan acompleto.

"Entonces…son Jedi?" pregunto Luna.

"Solamente Kanan. Yo soy un padawan todavia (el aprendiz) y tu eres sensible a la Fuerza," explico Ezra. "Digo…nosotros tambien somos sensibles a la Fuerza, pero…emm…"

"Basicamente, los padawan son los estudiantes, te conviertes en Jedi cuando terminas el entrenamiento, y sin entrenamiento, la Fuerza no podra funcionar muy bien para el sensible de la Fuerza por terminos de practica y experiencia," Sabine ayudo.

"Gracias, Sabine," agradecio Ezra.

"Ustedes sabian lo que yo soy?" pregunto Luna.

"Para empezar, esa fue la razon por la cual entramos a tu planeta," respondio Hera.

"Cada sensible a la Fuerza tiene una señal. Nosotros al entrar a tu Galaxia, la sentimos y decidimos ir a investigar, pero de alguna forma…tu la desconectaste o algo asi…no estoy seguro de eso," admitio el Jedi. "El punto es que no sabiamos con certeza si eras _tu_ la sensible a la Fuerza."

"Incorrecto!" Sabine exclamo. "Ezra y yo lo habiamos desifrado esta mañana, en la carrera…"

"Pero incluso admitieron que no estaban seguros," Hera les recordo.

"Karabast," Ezra se quejo.

"Y…ahora que?" pregunto Luna.

"El plan A sigue en pie," respondio Hera.

"No estas hablando en serio," Ezra le dijo.

"Es enserio," explico la Twi'lek.

Entonces sigo con mi boleto a casa…porque crei que ser sensible a la Fuerza cambiaria algo? Espera…porque estoy discutiendo con la decision de Hera? No es como si quisiera quedarme o algo asi… CUERVOS! NO QUIERO QUE PASE ESTO DE NUEVO! penso Luna.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **…**

 **Cosas que me gustaria aclarar:**

 **Primero: Las palabras que usa Luna normalmente para quejarse son: "Oiva" cuando, por ejemplo, se resbala, y usa la palabra "Cuervos" como para decir demonios…**

 **Que tiene que ver eso con el capitulo? Nada de nada…pero preferia aclararlo…**

 **Diomari – Muchisimas gracias, no sabes cuanto significa para mi! Espero que esto haya respondido tus dudas. Y no…no creo que Luna y Ezra terminen asi, sinceramente. Ezra es bastante mayor para Luna, y Luna solo lo ve como un amigo…o quiza hasta como un hermano mayor…(ahem, cuidado con spoilers) En fin, me alegro muchisimo de como has notado todos esos detalles, me has hecho el dia, la semana, el mes…incluso el año ;)**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	9. Entrenamiento

**Capitulo Nueve – Dias Despues…**

Hera, Zeb, Rex y Kanan se habian ido hace unas horas hacia el Mercado de Lothal, dejando a Sabine, Ezra y Chopper a cargo de la nave y de Luna.

Los adolescentes aceptaron de buen modo, Chopper reclamo varias veces y Luna se mantuvo callada…como la mayoria del tiempo.

Sabine y Ezra habian notado algo deprimido en Luna los ultimos dias.

La niña apenas sonreia o jugaba con ellos, y la mayoria del tiempo leia uno de sus libros o escribia en su diario. Decia que solo estaba cansada y aturdida, y que muchas cosas habian pasado.

Ezra sabia que no era cierto. Sabia que algo andaba mal, e incluso Sabine estaba de acuerdo con el.

"Pero que mosca le habra picado?" se pregunto Sabine a si misma, estando a solas con Ezra.

"Ni idea," Ezra respondio. "No la habremos herido, o si?"

"No lo se," la artista dijo. "No hemos hecho nada para ofenderla, ni hemos dicho algo malo."

"Tal vez solamente extrañe mucho a su planeta o a su familia," el padawan asumio.

"Eso es algo bastante raro de Luna. No me a mencionado ni una vez a sus padres o familia. A decir verdad, evita esos temas. No le gusta hablar sobre ella misma…" explico la Mandaloriana.

"Humph…a decir verdad, tienes razon," apunto el adolescente. "A mi tampoco me a dicho nada de eso."

Salieron de la habitacion, y fueron a la cabina de Sabine, sorprendiendose al no encontrar a Luna leyendo. En lugar de eso, habia una nota que decia, con letra estilo Chiller, bastante irregular:

 _"Fui a investigar con Chopper al exterior._

 _-Luna"_

De pronto, se escucho un grito divertido de Luna.

"CORRE CHOP!" la niña grito divertida entre risas.

Ambos adolescentes salieron rapidamente, y vieron como Chopper y Luna corrian a maxima velocidad de…

"Loth-gatos?" se pregunto Sabine. "Desde cuando los Loth-gatos persiguen a las personas?"

Pero Luna y Chopp reian. Parecia que la situacion se les hiciera divertida.

Cuando llegaron al Fantasma, los Loth-gatos solo gruñeron y varios se fueron, y de repente, se calmaron y se comportaron tiernos, como gatitos bebes.

"Pero…pero que les paso?" Luna pregunto, despues de recobrar el aliento. "Hace un minuto nos perseguian como si no hubiese un mañana."

"Solo les ordene que se calmaran," Ezra explico, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. "Que hicieron para que los persiguieran?"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Chopper gruño y dijo de mala gana:

" _Lanzamos rocas para saber cual llegaba mas lejos y cayo en la cabeza de dos Loth-gatos."_ Chopper respondio.

"Entonces estabas jugando?" pregunto Sabine a Chopper.

" _Cierren la boca,"_ el droide les dijo, antes de que ambos adolescentes se burlaran y rieran.

"Espera…pero como les ordenaste que dejaran de perseguirnos?" pregunto Luna.

"Con la Fuerza," Ezra respondio.

"Pero como?!" pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

"Yo me voy. Parece que va a llover," Sabine explico, entrando a la nave junto con Chopper.

"Me podrias enseñar?" pregunto Luna.

"Porque tanta curiosidad en la Fuerza?" pregunto el padawan.

"Vaya, no me digas que si tu no supieras NADA de los Jedi o de la Fuerza y de repente descubres que eres uno, no sentirias muchisima curiosidad y estarias tratando de desifrar como funciona," la niña se cruzo de hombros.

"Bueno…si, admito que tienes razon," reconocio el padawan. "Que quieres saber?"

"Emm…me gustaria saber como funciona? Tienes que decir algo, como un hechizo o algo asi?" pregunto la niña, ganandose una risilla de Ezra.

"No, la Fuerza no funciona asi," explico el adolescente.

"Entonces te dejas llevar por los sentimientos o-?"

"Nunca. Nunca te dejes llevar por los sentimientos mientras uses la Fuerza," Ezra la interrumpio. "La Fuerza funciona con concentracion y confianza, y tienes que tener en claro tu objetivo."

"Me enseñas?" pregunto Luna timidamente.

"No-no lo se," le nego el adolescente.

"Porfavor," pidio Luna.

"No, no puedo," Ezra le dijo.

"Porque?"

"Yo no se como enseñar,"

"Porque?"

"Porque no quiero enseñarte,"

"Porque-?"

"Por toda la Fuerza, Luna! Me gustaria saber porque demonios te gustaria aprender a controlar la Fuerza!" el padawan exclamo, harto.

"Imaginate que me enojo con alguien bastante fuerte y lo lastimo con la Fuerza en publico, miles y millones de personas viendome," explico Luna, su voz rota a la figuracion. "Imagina que me envian lejos a una prision de contencion o algo asi…que me vieran como un fenomeno…no quiero pasar por eso."

El padawan suspiro. Luna tenia un punto, y al parecer lo sabia, porque la niña sonrio.

"Solo pido que me enseñes lo basico," pidio la niña.

"Esta bien…" Ezra acepto.

* * *

Ambos sensibles a la Fuerza estaban en el techo del Fantasma, sentados, y Ezra explicando.

"Lo primero que tienes que hacer es confiar en ti misma y de que puedes hacerlo," explico el padawan, mirando a la niña fijamente mientras esta repetia en silencio lo que el decia, "Luego, confias en la Fuerza, y te imaginas tu objetivo en tu mente y que es lo que quieres hacer."

"Ok…pero cual es mi objetivo?" pregunto Luna.

"Comenzaremos con algo basico," respondio Ezra. "Quiero que eleves este carton de leche, sin tocarlo. Solo usa la Fuerza para levantarlo y concentrate. Esta bien si no lo logras a la primera, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," asintio la niña, cerrando los ojos.

"Pon tu mano hacia adelante para diriguir la Fuerza," aconsejo Ezra.

Pasaron tres minutos sin que el carton se elevara, y Luna abria los ojos constantemente para ver si habia algun cambio. Ezra esperaba, fingiendo paciencia aunque por dentro, se moria de aburrimiento. No entendia como Kanan era tan paciente.

Luna bajo su mano y abrio sus ojos. "No puedo."

"Ahi esta la falla," explico el padawan, "Tienes que confiar en que puedes hacerlo, y confiar en la Fuerza. Deja de pensar en otra cosa, y solo imaginate que el carton se eleva."

"Vale," Luna volvio a decir, recobrando la posicion de antes.

Dos minutos despues, Sabine subio al techo.

"Como va?" susurro la artista.

"Bueno…todavia no," susurro el padawan de regreso.

"Hera nos a indicado que van a tardar mas de lo esperado," Sabine explico.

"Humph…" Ezra exclamo, se volteo, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver el carton de leche en el aire, girando a maxima velocidad, y a Luna sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a el carton de leche, diriguiendolo con el dedo para que girara. "Finalmente!"

"Ahora que?" pregunto Luna, ansiosa.

"Sigue practicando hasta que lo domines," explico el padawan.

* * *

Ezra no comprendia como Luna aprendia tan rapido.

Habia notado que Luna tomaba tiempo para concentrarse, y solo lograba usar la Fuerza cuando Ezra no miraba, asi que Ezra se paseaba por el techo, mirando en la direccion en la que Hera, Kanan, Rex y Zeb se habian ido. Se preguntaba que diria su maestro al respecto de que Ezra estuviera enseñandole a Luna.

Cuando se volteo, no se sorprendio al ver que Luna habia logrado levantar su gorra con la Fuerza.

"Asi esta bien? Que sigue?" pregunto Luna, jugeteando con la gorra.

"Bueno…supongo que es suficiente por hoy," Ezra respondio, mirando al cielo tempestuoso.

Luna se quejo, "Pero todavia no lo e dominado!"

"Asi es, pero veras: Usar la Fuerza requiere una porcion de tu energia, entonces si usas la Fuerza muchas veces, podras llegar a cansarte," explico el adolescente.

"Solo unos objetos mas! No estoy cansada," explico Luna, energeticamente.

Ezra rio un poco, "Eso lo puedo ver…bueno, pero solo unos cuantos-"

Entonces, una rafaga de viento feroz arrebato la gorra de Luna.

"Mi gorra!" exclamo la niña corriendo hacia el borde de la nave para atraparla. Se estiro para tomarla, y cuando logro tenerla en sus manos, perdio el equilibrio.

"Luna!" grito Ezra, corriendo en la direccion donde Luna perdia el equilibrio, y en cuanto estaba a punto de caer, Ezra la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia atras.

Luna lo miro a modo de disculpa, sonriendo y respirando agitadamente. "La tengo…"

Ezra giro sus ojos, ayudo a la niña a volver y sonrio.

* * *

La muy esperada tormenta finalmente se abalanzo sobre los chicos.

Ezra y Luna entraron corriendo a la nave, cerrando la plataforma rapidamente para que el agua no entrara en el Fantasma. Sabine los estaba esperando en la sala, donde jugo holo-ajedrez con Ezra mientras Luna escribia en su cuaderno, sentada en el sillon.

"Que tanto escribes, Luna?" le pregunto Sabine.

"Cosas," Luna evito la pregunta.

"Que cosas?" volvio a preguntar la Mandaloriana.

"Notas de musica," explico Luna, sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

"Hablando de musica, no tocaste la cancion de la otra vez," respondio la artista. "Jaque Mate."

"Karabast!" se quejo Ezra.

"Esa es la palabra de Zeb," le espeto Sabine, "Bueno, si vas a tocar la cancion, o no?"

"Emm…" dijo la niña nerviosamente, bajandose la gorra un poco.

"Calma, no es como si la fueras a tocar en frente de toda la rebelion," animo Ezra.

" _Nos va a gustar…aunque sea mala,"_ Chopper dijo.

"Que a dicho?" pregunto Luna.

"Que promete no grabar nada," Sabine mintio, mirando a Chopper con mal de ojo.

Luna suspiro, "No me van a dejar hasta que toque la cancion, verdad?"

"Nope," ambos adolescentes respondieron.

Obedeciendo el deseo de los chicos, Luna saco la flauta de su mochila, lentamente y sintiendo el bamboo en sus dedos. Suspiro, y se llevo la flauta a la posicion de la boca, rozandola con sus labios y comenzando su cancion, cerrando sus ojos.

La melodia era lenta e hipnotizante, y comenzo a aumentar en su velocidad. Era una melodia profunda y delicada.

Ezra miraba a Luna con ojos como platos, al igual que Sabine. Incluso Chopper habia dejado de hacer ruido.

De pronto, se escucho como si alguien tropezara en el pasillo, pero al parecer Luna fue la unica en escuchar, al igual que Chopper, y luego la voz de Rex diciendo algo. Con un plan en mente, Luna siguio tocando la flauta, sus ojos ahora abiertos, y con su cabeza, apunto hacia Chopper la puerta. Ezra y Sabine tenian los ojos cerrados a la musica, asi que no se dieron cuenta.

Cuando Chopper llego a la puerta, Luna asintio con la cabeza, y el astromecanico la abrio, y de pronto…

PLAF!

Zeb y Rex calleron, Hera y Kanan igual, pero la Twi'lek callo encima de Kanan.

Sabine y Ezra se voltearon, y junto a Chopper y Luna, comenzaron a reir. Zeb se levanto, molesto, y Hera vio a Kanan a manera de disculpa, asustada y sonrojada, mientras el Jedi sonreia nervioso.

"VEN AQUI, AMENAZA DE METAL!" ordeno Zeb, correteando a el astromecanico.

"Aqui vamos de nuevo," Luna sonrio, levantandose de la silla al mismo tiempo en que Ezra y Sabine lo hacian para unirse a la corrida.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

… **Bueno, los capitulos de union son bastante raros para mi…asi que espero que les guste!**

 **Ahora…supongo que en uno o dos capitulos, se revelara algo que cambiara la historia bastante…o no.**

 **Wintersun:**

 **1- Asi es. Me alegro de que se haya notado.**

 **2- No entiendo porque preguntamos cosas tan obias.**

 **3- Hey! Podria ser!**

 **4- Sip. Me daba mucha flojera escribir todo eso de la Fuerza, sinceramente...**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	10. Comunicaciones

_**Capitulo Diez – Comunicaciones.**_

 _ **Unos Cuantos Dias Despues...**_

Sabine limpio el sudor de su frente con su guante mientras miraba el destornillador en sus manos. Habia pasado unas cuantas horas intentando reparar el comunicador, puesto a que finalmente habian obtenido las piezas restantes.

Luna entro a la cabina del copiloto con dos vasos en ambas manos.

"Asumi que tendrias sed," dijo la niña, sonriendo timidamente y dandole el vaso de agua.

"Gracias," agradecio Sabine.

"Porque no descansas un rato?" le pregunto Luna.

"Ya casi termino," respondio la Mandaloriana, mintiendo. Todavia necesitaba mas tiempo para reparar el comunicador, pero no queria descansar. En cuanto repararan el comunicador y notificaran a la base rebelde que estaban vivos, el siguiente paso seria buscar a Lando para que volara una nave hacia el planeta Tierra.

Aunque, Sabine tenia que admitir, no le gustaba la idea. Antes, cuando no conocia a Luna, ella hubiera accedido con Hera en el instante en el que esta dijo que Luna seria enviada con Calrissian, pero ahora que habia conocido a la terrestre, las cosas eran diferentes.

No queria que Luna se fuera, pero no queria separar mas familias…pero le gustaria de que otro piloto se llevara a Luna. Ella misma se haria voluntaria para asegurarse de que Luna llegara a salvo a su casa, y luego…

Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea no era tan mala. Pero claro, Kanan probablemente se opondria a que Sabine fuera a arriesgar su vida…

Luna se quedo un momento, mirando a el exterior con gran atencion, sus ojos verdes abiertos muy grandes, y luego se volteo rapidamente, fingiendo perder el interes, pero Sabine todavia veia un brillo en sus ojos.

Sabine volteo para ver de que se trataba. Afuera solo estaba Kanan, Hera y Ezra. Parecia una secion de entrenamiento.

"Te podria ayudar? Asi terminarias mas rapido," se ofrecio Luna.

"Bueno," accedio Sabine.

Terminaron algo mas rapido, Sabine dandole a Luna tareas faciles, mientras ella hacia las tareas dificiles.

* * *

Mientras Ezra escuchaba a Kanan, su mente se dejaba llevar por el cansancio.

Cuando estaba enseñando a Luna, se sintio…bien. Le gustaba enseñar, y ver como la niña se entusiasmaba cada vez que habia logrado algo. Aunque creia que habia empezado mal, puesto a que lo primero que los Jedi debian de empezar era diciplina y concentracion.

Aunque claro, Luna no iba a ser una Jedi. Ella no se quedaria.

Lo cual, Ezra habia notado, puso de un mal humor a Sabine.

"Ezra," Kanan interrumpio, devolviendo a Ezra a la normalidad.

"Si?" pregunto Ezra, inocentemente.

"Pon atencion, esto es importante," le urgio el Jedi.

Estaban aprendiendo a como seguir señales de la Fuerza, pero Ezra lo encontraba ligeramente dificil.

"Bien vamos a-" Kanan explico, cuando el comunicador de este se encendio.

" _Funciona!"_ se escucho la voz de Sabine a lo lejos. _"El comunicador funciona y tenemos miles de mensajes perdidos de alguien! Nos asesinaran!"_

Hera fue la primera en correr hacia su nave, seguida por Kanan y Ezra.

En cuanto llegaron, no vieron a nadie en la cabina del copiloto, solamente herramientas recogidas, y el comunicador central perfectamente arreglado.

"Ezra-" Kanan manejo en decir, pero este ya no estaba.

Ezra camino por el pasillo de las habitaciones y encontro a Sabine y a Luna en su cabina.

"Ya esta?" pregunto el padawan.

"Si. Pero sabia que no nos iban a dejar escuchar la conversacion," explico Sabine. "Asi que para que molestarnos?"

"Bueno, en eso tienes razon," Ezra comento.

* * *

"Vamos, funciona, funciona," urgio Hera impacientemente mientras sincronizaba el comunicador.

"Calma, Hera," sonrio Kanan.

Despues de unos minutos, el comunicador se encendio, terminando de sincronizarse, y ambos adultos sonrieron.

"Ves? Que te dije?" pregunto el Jedi.

"Si, si," Hera lo callo. "Ahora, a contactar a Fulcrum."

En ese momento, Rex entro a la cabina del copiloto.

"Les importa si acompaño?" pregunto el clon.

"No, ven," Hera dijo antes de que el Jedi pudiera reclamar.

El clon se sento en la silla de atras, brazos cruzados, y barbilla al frente.

La grabe y falsa voz de Fulcrum respondio la llamada de la tripulacion Fantasma, y Kanan suspiro con alivio.

" _Habla_ Fulcrum _, quien es?"_ pregunto la Togruta.

"Hola _Flucrum_ , habla la nave _Fantasma_ , codigo de acceso, 1-2-1-8-1-5," Hera respondio inmediatamente.

"Espectro dos! _Donde estan?! Han estado desaparecidos durante semanas! Que a-?"_ comenzo a preguntar Ahsoka.

" _Fulcrum,_ calma. Responderemos tus preguntas en un momento…solo tienes que esperar," la calmo Kanan.

" _De acuerdo,_ Espectro uno _. Lo siento,_ " se disculpo Fulcrum.

Kanan comenzo a explicar, con ayuda de Hera y Rex, lo que habia sucedido desde el dia en que se separaron de la base rebelde. Le explicaron como habian terminado en un sistema diferente, de como habian encontrado a Luna y todos los problemas que habian pasado. Lo que mas intrigo a la Troguta fue el lugar donde Luna provenia.

" _Me gustaria conocer a la niña,"_ Ahsoka dijo finalmente.

"A…a Luna? Veras, _Fulcrum,_ el problema es que ella tiene que irse en cuanto antes, y devemos encontrar una nave como el _Fantasma_ ," Rex explico.

" _Tenemos una nave casi identica, aqui en la base_ ," Ahsoka ofrecio, " _Quien sera el piloto?"_

"Estamos a punto de contactar a Carlissian _,_ " Kanan explico, sin seguridad aun.

" _Bien. Antes de irme, necesito que hagan una mision, es en la selva de Anaty Ala,"_ explico Fulcrum, " _Tenemos informacion de que el Imperio esta construyendo una base ahi, y necesita ser destruida antes de que la base represente un peligro mayor."_

"De acuerdo, envia las coordenadas," pidio Kanan.

Despues de discutir la mision, Fulcrum colgo.

"Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esa mision?" pregunto Hera, insegura.

"No es que tengamos mucha opcion," explico el Jedi.

"Yo estoy dentro," Rex declaro.

"Pero y Luna?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Tendra que esperar," respondio Kanan.

"No estoy muy segura de si deveriamos confiar en Calrissian," explico Hera.

"Yo tampoco, pero…es lo mas seguro. Para todos," el lider admitio.

"Si, excepto a la niña," respondio Rex.

Buscaron a Calrissian en el comunicador, despues de unos minutos de esperar, la molesta y presumida voz de Lando resono.

" _Bueno, bueno, bueno_ ," respondio Lando a el llamado. " _Capitana Syndulla, segundo al mando Kanan, en que puedo servirles?"_

"En no llamarme 'segundo al mando Kanan'," el Jedi murmuro por debajo, mientras Hera le daba un golpe discretamente en las costillas.

"Hola, Lando," saludo Hera, "Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor."

Explicaron lo que Calrissian necesitaba hacer, cada detalle, intentando hacer que la mission sonara menos peligrosa.

" _Mmm… tengan en cuanta de que mis servicios van a costar bastante_ ," razono Lando.

"Tus servicios? Tu solo vas a pilotar una nave," Kanan le espeto, hirviendo de furia.

" _Sin contar el peligro en que voy a poner mi vida, en el tiempo en el que me costara reparar el hyperespacio y el comunicador, y ademas llevar a una niña molesta…"_ el contrabandista explico.

"Nombra tu precio," Hera se cruzo de hombros. "Y no es una niña molesta."

" _Bueno, eso ultimo lo determinare. Veamos el precio…yo diria que…docientos treinta cinco creditos_ ," respondio Calrissian. " _Y ademas, me quedo con la nave_."

"Docientos treinta cinco creditos sin la nave," Hera espeto.

" _Ciento cuarenta y seis creditos y la nave_ ," Lando dijo.

"No. No te daremos la nave," explico Kanan.

" _Entonces…docientos cintuenta creditos, sin nave, y herramientas incluidas para lograr reparar el hyperespacio y comunicador de la nave,_ " Calrissian acepto.

"Hecho," Kanan respondio, cortando la conversacion.

"Bueno, otro problema resuelto," Hera suspiro.


	11. Luces (Parte Uno)

_**Capitulo Once – Luces (parte uno)**_

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Sabine sacudio a Luna para despertarse.

"Luna? Luna, despierta, tienes que alistarte," le dijo Sabine, despertando a Luna.

"Que-?" pregunto la niña, bostezando y frotandose los ojos.

"Vamos, falta una hora para que vallamos a dar el salto al hyperespacio. Recuerdas? La mision de Kanan?" recordo la Mandaloriana.

"Oh! Voy rapido," Luna exclamo, poniendose de pie, tendiendo la cama y alistandose junto con Sabine.

Cuando terminaron de alistarse, ambas chicas salieron a maxima velocidad de su cabina, diriguiendose a la del copiloto. Hera ya estaba ahi junto con Ezra, Kanan y Chopper. Los unicos que faltaban eran Rex y Zeb.

Luna no se sento en ninguna de las sillas, si no que se quedo de pie, recargada en la pared y cruzada de brazos, no sin antes saludar a la tripulacion.

Cuando Rex y Zeb finalmente llegaron a la cabina del copiloto, Kanan comenzo a hablar.

"Bien, como ya saben, tendremos que ir al planeta Anaty Ala, probablemente uno de los planetas con mas vegetacion en el sistema," el lider continuo explicando. "Nuestra mision consiste en acabar con la base que el Imperio esta decidido a construir. Primero Chopper tendra que causar una falla diminuta en unos de los sectores mas pequeños, causando que la seguridad se distraiga y asi podamos entrar facilmente en el centro de la base. Desactivaremos las armas pesadas, el detector de naves y luego Sabine colocara explosivos en las computadoras. Tendremos que salir de ese lugar mas rapido de lo que alguien dice 'Loth Gato', entendido?"

"Se olvidan de que tendremos que saltar," explico la artista. "Los arboles selvaticos son bastante altos, y el Fantasma no podra ir cerca del campamento. Tendra que esperar en algun campo abierto que encuentre, y enviarnos las coordenadas."

"No ven lo que estamos realmente perdiendo aqui? El Imperio ya sabe de nuestras 'fallas de luz'," explico Rex, mirando el plano del holograma. "Necesitaremos otra distraccion."

Mientras el equipo pensaba en otra distraccion, una imagen atrajo los ojos de Luna. Era una especie de animal con rayas negras y alas gigantes, ojos cristalinos, y patas. A Luna le recordaron a las abejas de su lugar de origen.

"Emm…Chopper, podrias porfavor acercar la imagen a esas abejas?" pregunto Luna.

Chopper quedo confundido por un momento, pero obedecio a la niña. Si, definitivamente eran abejas alrededor de lo que parecia una colmena.

"Porque no usan esas abejas?" pregunto Luna.

"De que hablas?" le pregunto Kanan, confundido.

"Espera un momento," pidio Luna, sacando de su mochila su diario un poco grande, "En mi planeta, tenemos animales como estos. Los llamamos _abejas rastreadoras_ o _abejas asesinas de Africa_. Hacian sus colmenas de miel en los arboles del bosque, y si alguien molesta o pasa cerca de su colmena, ellas atacan a la primera persona que ellas vean."

"Y tu punto es…?" pregunto Zeb, confundido.

"Que podemos usarlas para atacar a los troopers," explico Kanan, aventurandose.

"Pero que no la armadura los protejera?" pregunto nuevamente Zeb.

"Lograran entrar por cualquier espacio que encuentren," explico Luna. "El veneno de las abejas paraliza e inflama, asi que lo que los troopers haran es correr y despejar el area. Eso daria bastante tiempo para entrar _y_ salir, ademas de que es una excusa bastante buena de lo que esta pasando, porque es causada por algo natural."

"Pero y si nos persiguen a nosotros?!" pregunto Ezra, no agradandole la idea.

"Si las abejas milagrosamente los distinguen, tienen que correr en linea recta y en contra del viento. Normalmente son malas en el vuelo, y creo que podrian escapar facilmente," explico Luna, leyendo su diario. "Tienen que cubrirse los ojos y las partes sensibles de la cara, pero no las aplasten, puesto a que el olor que producen deja un olor a fruta, y atraera mas abejas eventualmente. No entren al agua, las abejas esperaran a que salgan de ella para respirar, y finalmente entren a un refugio. Si tienen algun piquete tienen que removerlo con la uña o con algo puntiagudo hacia el lado, pero nunca presionandolo, o agregaran mas veneno en la herida."

"Bien distraccion lista," exclamo Rex, felicitando a la niña. "Ahora como entramos al sector?"

"Ezra podria pasar por aquella rendija, pasar por las ventilas y abrir las puertas. Una vez dentro, tomamos la informacion y hacemos pedazos ese lugar," Kanan explico.

"Negativo. Yo no puedo entrar en esas rendijas. Son bastante ajustadas, y probablemente terminare como Zeb," explico el padawan. "Ademas, el material que las sostiene son muy fragiles."

"Pero hay alguien aqui que puede," Rex dijo mirando a Luna, al igual que toda la tripulacion, y Luna abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

"Si, no sucedera," Hera nego, volteandose.

"Pero Hera-" Rex interfirio.

"Rex, no crees que eso ya es pasarse de la raya?" pregunto Sabine en desacuerdo.

"Podria ayudar," el clon explico.

"O podria ser un suicidio," dijo Zeb.

"Debe de haber otra entrada," apunto Ezra. "Podriamos usar la Fuerza-"

"No. No usaremos la Fuerza. No hasta que sea seguro," Kanan corto.

"Que parte de entrar a una base enemiga se te hace seguro?" el Lasat se burlo.

"Ok, este es mi punto: Con cada minuto que llevamos aqui, el Imperio estara avanzando en la base. Necesitamos actuar ahora," Rex insistio. "Sera algo bastante rapido: Luna podria entrar por las rendijas mientras los troopers corren de las abejas. Se dirigue a el centro y abre las puertas traseras. Cuando entremos, uno de nosotros va con Luna a ocultarse hasta que estemos listos. Robamos unos vehiculos y asi podremos huir."

"Rastrearian los vehiculos, los troopers encontrarian a los que se estan escondiendo en question de minutos, o las abejas lo haran," la artista explico.

"Rex, simplemente no. Fin de la historia," Kanan reclamo.

"No. Espera, ves eso? La historia tenia unas paginas secretas que nadie mas vio," Rex se defendio.

"Y que si los Inquisidores estan ahi? O Kallus?" explico el Jedi.

"Basta," Hera manejo silenciar a ambos adultos.

"Porque no hacemos una votacion?" pregunto Zeb. "Todo sera menos confuso. Los que esten en contra de que Luna vaya, levanten la mano."

Hera y Sabine fueron las primeras en hacerlo junto con Kanan. Al ver la derrota, Hera volteo sus ojos a Luna.

"Estas segura de que puedes hacer esto?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Si," Luna respondio sin titubear. Esto era importante para ellos. Y de alguna u otra forma, para ella tambien.

* * *

 _Los Rebeldes llegaran en cualquier momento_ , ella penso mientras se paseaba entre los cuarteles, sus manos entrelazadas las unas contra las otras, reposando en su espalda.

Y con ellos, estaria aquella molestia. La pequeña y maldita molestia.

Cuando ellos describieron a esa pequeña plaga, ella no podia creer su suerte. Donde se habia escondido esa rata de Loth?

O, mejor dicho, donde la habian escondido por todos estos años? Ahora tendria las respuestas. Seria facil de manipularla, y hacer que dijera cada pedazo de la verdad.

Cometio un error al no matarla cuando era mas pequeña. Pero, podria aprovechar su oportunidad.

No la capturaria, no aun, ella prometio. Necesitaba que la plaga pasara tiempo con los rebeldes, y asi cabia la posibilidad de que pudiera revelar mas.

Pero nunca prometio no herirla.

* * *

El planeta era un borron verde mientras pasaban por las nubes grises de algodon. El cielo amenazaba con soltar una tormenta en cualquier momento, el viento soplaba con una fuerza increiblemente violenta, pero eso no detubo a los rebeldes.

El plan se habia repasado una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que Luna logro memorizarse todos los pasos.

Primero serian las abejas, y durante la conmocion, Luna entraria a una rendija cerca de los cuarteles. Iria a el Puerto de atras, y abriria una puerta trasera para que los rebeldes lograran entrar. Luego, ella saldria, se iria a los arboles, y caminaria de regreso a un espacio abierto para entrar a el _Fantasma_. Sencillo.

Luna reviso sus bolsillos de nuevo. Como la tripulacion especifico que para poder ir a mayor velocidad, seria mejor que ella dejara su mochila. Asi que ahora, su equipamento consistia en el polvo pica-pica, el destornillador y el gas pimienta.

Presionando su medallon, Luna espero a que todos los rebeldes fueran a la plataforma.

"Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto, verdad?" Hera le explico.

"No es que haya mucha opcion," Luna respondio.

"Tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Intenta no lastimarte," Hera pidio, mirando los ojos de Luna nuevamente.

"Lo hare," la niña declaro, parandose de su asiento.

* * *

De un momento a otro, Luna tuvo una clase de vertigo incondicional.

Cuando se acerco a la plataforma, las piernas le temblaron, y lo unico que queria hacer en ese momento era regresar, correr, y encerrarse en la habitacion de Sabine. Los arboles selvaticos pasaban unos varios metros por debajo de ellos, y la niña no podia creer que enserio se fuera a tirar de la nave a pleno vuelo.

"Kanan, tu primero," indico Rex.

El Jedi asintio, saltando con coraje y perdiendose en las hojas.

Rex fue indicando a cada rebelde cuando saltar, y entonces, Luna fue la penultima.

"Que sucede?" pregunto el clon.

"N-nada," Luna casi lloraba.

"Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo. Kanan te atrapara," Rex indico.

"Como lo sabes?" pregunto Luna.

"Solo confia en mi, estaras bien," explico el soldado. "Y recuerda que no es solo Kanan el que esta alli. Logra ser un poco inutil a veces, pero…en fin. Si el no te atrapa, Zeb lo hara."

Y con eso, Luna salto. El viento helado llevaba escalofrios a Luna, mientras esta hacia lo mejor que podia en no gritar atterorizada.

 _Salta! Decian. Sera divertido, decian!_ Luna penso, ajustandose la gorra para evitar que el viento la robara y la llevara hacia el cielo.

Cuando estaba cerca de las hojas verdes, algo la detuvo en medio del aire. Se quedo flotando, su frente cerca de golpear las hojas, y entonces, cuando Luna callo, dio un giro, su cabeza quedando abajo, y vio como Zeb sujetaba su pie.

"Te tengo," susurro el Lasat.

* * *

Cuando todos bajaron de los arboles, se adentraron en la jungla, buscando el campamento central de el Imperio.

Despues de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, encontraron el campamento en medio de la selva, los arboles escondiendo el refugio. Los Stormtroopers marchaban alrededor, algunos gritando ordenes, otros obedeciendolas como sentinelas.

"Donde estan las colmenas?" se pregunto Sabine en voz baja.

"Escondidas en los arboles," respondio Ezra. "No se escucha el zumbido por las voces de esos charlatanes."

"Shh!" exclamo Kanan. "Acerquemonos un poco."

Obedeciendo al lider, el equipo avanzo agachado y silencioso hacia un lugar donde pudieran esconderse.

"Estas lista, niña?" pregunto el Jedi, y Luna tragando saliva, asintio, con el temor de que si hablaba, probablemente su voz sonaria ahogada. "Bien. Ve acercandote. A nuestra señal, entras a la rendija."

Luna acepto, comenzando a caminar en sigilo entre los arboles. Cuando estuvo bien escondida, su comunicador se encendio. Luna respondio, diciendo que estaba preparada.

Vio como una colmena caia justo en el centro.

Luna vio como unas abejas muy raras salian enfurecidas. Estas eran mas grandes que las de su planeta, y se veian mas peligrosas. Luna calculo que eran casi del tamaño de su tercer dedo.

Los troopers comenzaron a gritar, a sacudir sus manos con temor y comenzando a correr por todas direcciones. PAF! Uno de los troopers cayo al suelo, inconsiente. Luna trago saliva con temor.

Durante la conmocion, Luna corrio con sigilo hacia la rendija, no muy rapido pero tampoco muy lento. Kanan y Ezra estaban protegiendola desde la distancia de cualquier riesgo que se presentara, pero eso no lo hacia menos peligroso.

Algo capto sus ojos, y vio como una abeja mucho, mucho mas grande que sus demas compañeras aparecia. Era mas grande que el puño de Luna, sus ojos cristalinos eran mucho mas grandes y atemorizantes, y sus rayas eran similares a las de un tigre.

Debia ser la Abeja Reina.

Y el insecto ya habia captado la atencion de Luna.

Con desesperacion, Luna apresuro su paso para poder abrir la rendija. El sudor de su causa de los nervios resbalaba por sus manos, y cuando finalemente Luna manejo abrir la rendija, salto a ella, cerrandola por detras al tiempo en que la abeja atacaba.

THUD! La abeja choco con la rendija, y se quedo ahi, esperando, sus ojos frios y malevolos mirando a Luna.

" _Niña, estas bien?"_ pregunto Kanan con voz consernada.

"Si. Estoy dentro," explico la niña. "Ustedes estan bien?"

" _Zeb casi muere de risa al ver a los troopers, pero aparte de eso, si, todo bien,"_ respondio el Jedi.

Luna gateo incomoda en la rendija, despues tuvo que ir pecho tierra puesto a que los ductos de ventilacion se hacian mas y mas pequeños. Luna tenia que admitir que se sentia un poco mareada de solo ver el mismo color en los ductos, y aquellas paredes pequeñas no la dejaban respirar correctamente.

Finalmente, con una ultima indicacion de Kanan, la niña vio en donde estaba antes de bajar.

Luna estaba en una sala de mantenimiento; habia escobas, trapeadores, y cosas tipicas para limpiar. Luna bajo cuidadosamente despues de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, y agarro una escoba que estaba a punto de caer.

"Estoy dentro," Luna susurro a su comunicador.

" _Buen trabajo,"_ Kanan le explico. _"Ahora, asegurate de que no viene nadie, y con sigilo, ve a el pasillo de la derecha. Camina derecho, y luego ve a la izquierda. Al final del pasillo, tiene que haber una puerta. Abrela."_

Luna respiro profundamente despues de terminar la conversacion. Tenia miedo, sus manos temblaban un poco, tenia dudas, y tenia frio.

Luna entonces vio una chamarra blanca con gris y un casco. La chamarra era perfecta, puesto a que parecia uniforme de stormtrooper, lo que le ayudaria a mezclarse, y el casco le ayudaria. Era una lastima de que no hubiera algun pantalon gris o botas, pero al menos sus jeans estaban cubiertos de polvo, lo cual podrian causar que los stormtroopers se confundieran. Cierto?

Luna no sabia donde colocar la gorra, asi que la doblo un poco y la guardo en el casco. Hizo una coleta baja en lugar de alta, se puso el casco y la chamarra, y salio de la habitacion.

No paso ningun trooper por el pasillo, asi que Luna camino a paso velozhacia la derecha.

Luna paso desapercibida, y se alegro de tener una estatura mas baja de lo normal nuevamente. La gorra era incomoda debajo del casco, y no le gustaba la poca vision que tenia bajo el lente, pero era por el bien de la mision.

Al ver a los troopers de nuevo, los cuales rondaban en casi todos los pasillos, Luna se pregunto como demonios Kanan habia esperado que pasara sin ser notada.

Probablemente ellos hubieran pasado desapercibidos aunque tuvieran camisetas con luces, Luna los admiro.

Despues de seguir las ordenes del Jedi, Luna encontro la puerta de la que Kanan hablaba. Al pasar por el pasillo, sintio una mano en su hombro, y sintio como si su alma se hubiera ido de repente.

"Esta es un area restringida," le explico el trooper con una voz aspera. "Solo stormtroopers con rango trece entran aqui. No es lugar para niños pequeños."

Luna lo vio con ojos desafiantes, y se alegro de que el trooper no pudiera verle el rostro, "Señor, si señor. Lo siento, señor."

Rapidamente, Luna agarro el arma del trooper, y antes de que pudiera saber que estaba sucediendo, Luna le pateo en la entrepierna, y le golpeo el estomago. Luego, con la parte trasera del arma, le golpeo la cabeza.

Luna se apresuro hacia la puerta, y vio que habia algo raro; al contrario de las otras puertas, esta tenia una apertura delgada, la cual al parecer necesitaba una tarjeta o algo asi.

"Solo de rango trece, eh?" Luna susurro a si misma, y volteo a ver a el trooper inconsiente.

Efectivamente, habia una tarjeta justamente a su lado de donde habia caido inconsiente. Al parecer, Luna penso, el trooper iba a ir a el mismo lugar que ella.

Tomo la tarjeta, y abrio la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontro con el equipo Fantasma. Les sonrio, y entonces…

 _BAM!_

Luna fue tirada a el suelo despues de ser golpeada por el Lasat.

Luna se quito el casco al instante, mostrando su miedo a el Guerrero.

Inmediatamente, ella vio como el rostro del Lasat cambiaba completamente a terror.

"Karabast…"

"Zeb!" Sabine lo miro con ira.

"Lo siento, no sabia que era ella!" Zeb se disculpo con panico, mientras Kanan sacudia su cabeza, y se diriguio con Luna, tendiendole una mano para que la niña se levantara.

"Estas bien, niña?" pregunto el Jedi.

Luna abrio sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces, y luego se llevo una mano a la frente despues de decir, "Si, estoy bien."

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

… **Ese incomodo momento en el que vuelves a escribir algo despues de mucho tiempo y te quedas como de, "ASDFGHJKL" XD**

 **Cuanto tiempo! Enserio lamento haber dejado FanFiction, pero como ya lo he dicho en varias ocaciones, la escuela me toma bastante tiempo, y realmente dudo poder escribir con frequencia. Probablemente sea un poco mas activa en el verano, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **El caso es que me alegro de estar de vuelta!**

 **Acerca de mis otras historias…Comenzare hablando de "Secuestrador," la cual creanme, no me e olvidado de ella, pero me cuesta un monton escribir el siguiente capitulo. Entonces, si tienen algunas ideas para cualquier historia, no duden en decirmelo! Las necesito.**

" **Sobreviviendo Por Si Solos", la quiero volver a escribir, puesto a que hay unos capitulos que son bastante cortos, y se desvian bastante del tema. Y, si puedo, intentare re-escribir mi primera historia, "Solo Otra Vez," de una manera en la que la caligrafia quede mejor…**

 **Y ahora, volviendo a el capitulo; ya se que ya habia escrito el capitulo once, pero no me gustaba mucho el orden de los eventos, y mi amiga Chica. SW, hizo unos cuantos puntos claves. Uno de ellos era de que probablemente, la rebelion no arriesgaria un rescate tan grabe, entonces eso definitivamente cambiara.**

 **Y UN APLAUSO A EL PEOR TROOPER DE RANGO TRECE DE LA HISTORIA! XD**

 **Maitehimawari- Lo se, a pasado BASTANTE tiempo. Como ya e explicado, probablemente tendre un poco de dificultad con eso de actualizar. Y me alegro de que te guste el afecto que Sabine y Ezra le tienen a Luna! Pero dudo que Ezra sea el Maestro de Luna. Es una idea interesante, aun asi :D**

 **Wintersun101- Tu veras que pasara. (SALSEEEOOO!)**

 **Josmardata36- Intento demostenes! Intento! XD**

 **Chica. SW – Me gusta la idea! Aunque Luna probablemente enloquesca al ver todo ese chocolate XD**

 **En fin,**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**

 **(P.D.- Como extrañaba decir eso XD)**


End file.
